Kagome & new life
by I'm In love with Vamps
Summary: Kagome is a nieve & stubborn girl, she has to live with sango & her Adoptive sister is Kikyo. Kagome has a secret admirer & when she find out who it is will she want to keep going or just let go. they luv eachother but can they show it. Kags/Inu Plz R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Who is Kagome Higarashi

Who is Kagome Higarashi. Many of people make her the star of every show the great aspect of life. But in my story I will show you the good and bad parts of her life. As you know Kagome is a 15 year old young lady who ends up going into the futile era and ends up meeting Inuyasha… NOT in this story.

Kagome Higarashi is 17 working for her foster parent Jodi Foster. Kagome had to be left with her mothers Sister. Jodi is 42 old and works at a school. Poor Kagome has to go to school with her to help teach everyday. And before and after they go to school she has to clean. Kagome had just realized Jodi wasn't her mum, Jodi told her this because her foster parent was dying.

**12 years in the Past**

'Kagome' asked Jodi

'Yes mummy?' Kagome starred at the sky.

'Get inside and stop calling me mummy call me mum'

'Ok M…U…M.' Kagome walked up the stairs with a glare in her eye. Everyday she would walk up these stairs after she hung out the washing. When she went inside she out on an Apron and started cooking her dinner, and Jodi's dinner. Jodi always had roast pork while poor Kagome had to have baked beans. Kagome always thought this was how all kids where treated until her first day of school.

'Ok class get out your lunch' Kagome's teacher was Mrs. Carafail.

Mrs. Carafail was Kagome 1st and only Teacher. Kagome was sitting at the end table and went to grab out her lunch when an demon came up to her and slammed down her locker. Kagome looked up and starred at this boy.

'Ew look a girl.'

This young demon looked around for all the other boys to agree. After a couple they did. Kagome was disgusted, her top was dirty and dusty. All the boys laughed.

'What do you clean the floors and the toilets at your house let me guess you cook too.'

'Yes'

All the boys laughed at her. As they walked off and young Inu demon that didn't even look angry. But he whispered something in her ear.

After the came out at lunch the 5 boys came out.

'Hey cleaner, polish my shoes' he looked at everyone, they laughed. He pushed he in the mud. She had a lollipop and one of the boys took it. Kagome cried. They kicked her and kicked her until she bled.

'STOP!' cried out Kagome but they didn't stop.

They left after school finished and they spat on her. She got up limping all the way home she went through her front door and went to her room.

Kagome as a 5 year old girl she had never been hurt before ever…

Thank for reading not much but enough to tell you some of the story I will tell about the rest next chapter. Plz review


	2. Ouch

A special sorry to _**IMPERFECTS are PERFECTS **_about my spelling and anyone else who is disgusted by it.

Kagome sat in her room. She cried and looked at the cuts, bruises and scrapes all through her arms and legs. Her mother came home.

'KAGOME!?!?!' Jodi called, Jodi was looking around the room.

Kagome didn't answer.

'Kagome, why isn't dinner cooked?' Jodi was whispering so that Kagome wasn't scared.

Kagome heard a whisper 'Um Jodi who is Kagome?'

Kagome came out of her room. She peeked around the corner to find a girl about a year older than her. Kagome walked out and got a smack around the ear. Jodi hadn't realized all the cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, Jodi seamed as though she didn't want to realize. This girl Kagome was looking at was pale, she looked a little scared, she had black hair brown eyes, and she had a doll that looked like it had tried to commit suicide, Kagome didn't blame it.

'Hi…' Kagome paused after she was blocked off by her mother.

'You are not to speak to Kikyo'

Kagome nodded, she walked into the kitchen and started cooking their dinner.

'Oh and Kagome would you make Kikyo the same this as me?'

'No…' Kagome whispered.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!' Jodi stood up.

'I said No' said Kagome giving a fearless look into Jodi's eyes. 'As a matter of fact I am leaving', Kagome went to her room and started packing her school bag with clothes and a pillow with her little blanket…

Why she didn't leave no-one knows except for her, her new sister and Jodi.

12 years later.

'Kagome, can you come here love' Kagome quietly walked into the room

'Yes mother' Kagome, smiled.

'Don't call me mother anymore, and as you know your sister has gone to live with her boyfriend and I am disabled and dying from cancer. I need you to go and get your sister to get the purple flower at the top of Mt. Intoraru. And make her mash is and blend it until it is fine and make me drink it.'

Kagome walked to get her sister. As she was walking and strange hooded figure drove past her and seemed like it was going in the direction of Kagome's house. As amazed as she was she couldn't stop walking to get her sister. Just before she arrived at her sisters, a pale Inu hanyou Parked outside Kikyo's house, Kagome stopped. He turned around and grinned a cheeky grin, and walked inside the house, Kagome had remembered him from somewhere.

'was the hooded guy, if it was they would have the same car.' Kagome starred at the house, and rang on the doorbell. She heard a male voice from inside.

'Don't get it is most likely a spy like that blacked haired girl out the front'

'Oh just shut up Inuyasha, come in' Kagome walked in the door, the place was a pigsty, everything was everywhere.

'Hi…Kikyo, and you!' all of a sudden Kagome remembered this guy and started getting angrier at her sister.

'You promised that you would look out for me, you said that you would get this guy for me!'

'I did I got this guy and now he is mine' Kikyo laughed.

'So you finally remember me?' Said Inuyasha

'Fuck yes, you were the fucker who said I'm sorry about lunch and then you walked off, I was fucking bleeding and bruised… I hate you!'

'Brutal' Inuyasha said sarcastically.

'Kikyo Jodi is dying go to the top of the mountain and get a purple flower and make it into a drink'

Then Kagome walked out the door.

Kagomes house (before she arrives)

'I knew this day would come, it happened to my sister now it is happening to me, Naraku stop this and no-one will get hurt'

'I can't stop something that may payer ordered me to do, she gave 40,000 dollars just to drain the life force out of you'

And as he said that he grabbed her stomach and slowly drained her, you could see all of the years just go away.

Back to Kagome

Kagome set off. As she walked she thought to herself why would her sister betray her, after all she was the one who told her that she would look after kagome, she was the one that said that nothing would ever happen to Kagome and she said that she would help about the wounds that she had. But maybe just maybe she did that to make sure she didn't have to cook and clean.

'She…she used me, and I fell for it'. Kagome sobbed under the shade of an old oak tree. She looked for quiet a while and realized there was a cat stuck in the tree. She reached for it and it jumped into her arms. Kagome smiled, this was the first time she smiled in ages. Kagome called this cat Fiara. The cat shook its head, Kagome dropped the cat and starred. It walked away Kagome still in shock that a cat shook its head at the name Fiara, Kagome landed on her bum. She sat under the tree until the sky turned a dark blue.

'Oh my god, I'm going to be in so much trouble.' She got up and ran home.

When she got there, police officers, paramedics and ambulances Kagome ran inside the house and screamed at the sight of Jodi, she was dead.

'I'm sorry kid your mother died a strange way and you can't stay here you have to live with another family' He smiled and walked away. She ran into her room laid on her bed and fell asleep. In the morning she had to get up early because she had to pack. She packed all of her clothes, which happened to be 5 t-shirts, 1 singlet top 5 pairs on jeans and some shorts and some shoes, she packed her pillow and her blanket and some valuables then a car rocked up in her drive way, she walked into it and sat down.

'Nervous kid?' He asked Kagome

'No' She said lying.

The pulled up to her new house. She got out and the car left.

Kagome saw the house it wasn't as big as her old one but big enough for her family.

She rang the door bell. A lovely tune ran through her ears, than she heard a voice. Female seemed young.

'Kohaku can you get that for me?'

'No I'm almost finished the game'

'Hold on I'm coming' she opened the door and the stood and teenager looked around 17-18 and she had brown hair brown eyes and a cute young face.

'Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come in?'

Kagome smile and walked in, she had to admit this place was bigger on the inside than the outside.

At Kikyo's house

'So Naraku are you coming to bed?' Questioned Kikyo

'No, if you want me to kill your family than I have to stay awake'

'Kikyo I'm home' yelled Inuyasha

'Ok'

'Go leave' she whispered

Naraku disappeared.

Kikyo opened the door. Inuyasha dropped everything which happened to be her birthday present.

Thanks r&r


	3. Not a chapter

Hi everyone,

My computer deleted all of my files so it may be a while before I get to the next chapter, but I will try my hardest to get it ready. Thank you for understanding.

Winryanded4eva


	4. High School

Disclaimer: I wish I owned INUYASHA (kisses)

Oh and a special thanx to Ms. Sucker for romance for reviewing. : P

Kikyo was surprised that he hadn't seen her naked before, although he is still a virgin and since all demons mate for life.

**-At Kagomes new home-**

'Hi, my name is Sango'

'And I'm Kagome' Kagome smiled.

Sango showed Kagome her room, when Kagome walked in she saw a big sky light. It was kinda small but Kagome liked it.

'Hey, sorry about the size but it was kind of a short notice' She smiled and walked out the door.

Kagome loved it, there was a balcony, a sky light and to her a lot of room, I mean she didn't have much.

Kagome laid down. He eyes shut slowly as she drifted off to sleep, it sure was peaceful. But the sound of screeching and shouting woke her up.

'Kohaku, give that back before I hurt you'

'Uh ah, I found it'

Kagome couldn't believe it they were fighting over a twenty dollar note, what kind of sugar did they have this morning. Kagome smiled.

She walked down the stairs, Kohaku stood up.

'Sorry for disturbing you' he looked like a gentlemen but after seeing that fight Kagome wouldn't fall for it.

'You don't have to act like a dork, and what do you guys want for dinner' Kagome turned her head around to face them, as she pulled her hair behind her ears.

'What do you mean?' Both Sango and Kohaku asked together.

'Don't you guys have a cook, or have you ever cooked, for that matter?' They both shook their heads, Kagome was in shock, although she was treated differently. Even if she was treated normally she would have tried cooking.

'Ok then, how do you eat, what food do you get?'

'Takeaways' they chanted.

Kagome laughed.

'If you guys don't stop that then your going to get fat' but Kagome couldn't see how they could ever get fat.

'Were is your frying pan, bowls, plates, spatula and some tongs. Not to mention some knifes and forks'

Kohaku and Sango scurried around the room like mice getting all of the stuff.

Kagome went to their fridge and got some milk, eggs and butter. And went to their freezer and got out some steaks. She started cooking.

'Um, what are the eggs for Kagome?' asked Kohaku.

'Desert'

'And the milk?' asked Sango.

'What do you think?'

Kagome finished cooking their dinner and served it on plates. It looked divine.

Steaks with mashed potatoes and gravy with vegetables, on this side with wine and for Kohaku soda.

'Why can't I get wine?' Howled Kohaku.

'Because your to young'

Kohaku didn't retaliate. After dinner, Sango helped Kagome make their desert.

It was a chocolate cake, with chocolate icing, with strawberries and cream around the edges. Kohaku and Sango's mouth were watering.

'I…Haven't…had…such a good…meal in a month' Sango mumbled between chews.

'Me neither' said Kohaku with a huge chocolate grin.

'Glad to hear' Kagome laughed.

'I'm going to bed, I'm bushed' Kagome walked up the stairs and went to bed. And slowly drifted off to sleep.

'KAGOME!!!' screeched Sango.

'What?' Kagome whispered.

'Time to get ready for school, der'

Kagome got up and put on some black denim jeans, pink t-shirt, and white runners.

Sango almost puked.

'What size are you?'

'Me, umm. Oh 8'

'Ok hold on' Sango ran out of the room, grabbed Kagome a red singlet top, Blue denim shorts, and some flip flops. Kagome smiled and gave her a hug. Then they both walked out of the house and hopped into the car for school.

Kagome had some bad experiences from school. But she would cope.

'Ok here we are, Kyoto Harina Demon High or KHDH' they walked through the gates and a young girl around the same age as Kohaku jumped on him and gave him a kiss, he blushed slightly.

'That is Kohaku's girlfriend, and if you were going to ask I don't have a boyfriend and right now not planning on getting one.' Kagome turned around after Sango finished his sentence.

'Err… What is, oh shit Kikyo' Sango turned around as well.

'Oh look who it is a pissy little new girl; and good for nothing demon slayer.'

Kagome turned around.

'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ANYONE THAT WAY NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE YOUR OUT OF EVERYONE'S SIGHT FOREVER!!!' everyone turned to Kikyo. She just walked off.

'Oh oh your on Kikyo's bad side'

'Don't worry I have been since she was 7, she was my adoptive sister' Kagome smiled and walked over to the main office.

Sango followed, everyone was still silent after the last debut in the grounds.

As Kagome arrived inside the main office a nice young lady aged in her late twenties, with short blonde hair brown eyes and faded freckles, gave Kagome a sheet of paper to write all of her details.

Kagome filled them out.

'Ok Kagome, Yes your in my class except for ancient studies which just happens to be now' Sango walked one way and Kagome walked the other, not knowing what was around the other corner literally. She turned the corner and there were a whole bunch of kids lined up as a class. She walked everyone went quiet except for 1 guy, Kikyo's boyfriend. He smiled and pulled me in line.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Kagome whispered.

'Making sure you don't get in trouble, I mean I owe you one' He smiled and walked.

'MOVE!' and something touched Kagome's butt. She turned around and slapped him.

'Oww, your as bad as Sango' Then he got Kagome's hands and asked 'Will you bear my child' Kagome kicked him in the balls, and Kneed him in the face. She walked off. Inuyasha walked over to the guy who was bleeding.

'Are you ok Miroku?' he glared at Kagome.

She walked in and sat next to a girl who seemed like she was dreaming over a boy, but he looked at Kagome and Kagome just sat down and ignored him.

'Hi, I've never seen you here before' he winked at her.

'And I've never wanted to see you here' she smiled and started talking to the girl next to her.

'Umm, excuse me, but who is he' this guy was drooling over Kagome.

'Oh he is meant to be my future husband, but it seems he likes you'

'but I don't like him'

'Well, DEAL WITH IT!' Kagome go sat somewhere else.

Thank you for reading. Plz r& r :P


	5. Kikyo Hojo and a silvered Haired Hanyou

Kagome was starring at the girl who just simply yelled at her. The teacher, Mr. Ceraya was jabbering on about how life was to short for falling in love.

The bell went. Kagome walked out the door, she was daydreaming her usual day dreams when she bumped into a young boy.

'Oh my god I am so sorry' she helped the man up.

'Its ok, I'm fine, I'm Hojo' he smiled a gleaming smile.

'Oh I'm Kagome, I just moved to this school, so I'm kind of confused' Kagome smile back.

'What class do you have next?' he asked.

'oh just sport'

'Oh me too.' He sounded kind of worried she didn't know why.

They walked off together, Sango peeked around the corner and was in shock.

'How did she get the hottest boy in school on her first day ?' She glared in to the clearing couple.

When Kagome got to sport the teacher took her arm and introduced her to the class. As soon as the teacher let go Kagome ran straight to Hojo.

'OK CLASS' the teacher Mrs. Woodstork spoke, 'WE HAVE TO GET INTO OUR GROUPS, MIKOS, HANYOUS, MONKS, PREITESS' AND DEMON SLAYERS' Kagome didn't know what they were let alone what she was. So Mrs. Woodstork asked her to go to priestess' that didn't work, All of them except for miko's. She stood up.

'MAKE SURE YOU CHANNEL A HAPPY THOUGHT THROUGH YOUR STREAM OF THOUGHTS AND THEN YOU MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO PRODUCE A SHEILD' the teacher smiled, and although she defined Kagome, Kagome still tried. When Kagome opened her eyes, to her surprise there was a shield around two people, Kagome and Mrs. Woodstork.

'WELL DONE LASSY' She smiled, the bell went for lunch.

'So Kagome how'd you do that not even Kikyo can do that?' Asked a boy who seemed really excited.

'I don't know, leave me alone' She walked of and bumped into to someone.

'Hi Kagome' it was Kikyo, 'I heard what you did in sport'

'yeah well at least I did better than you' kagome smirked and walked off.

After Lunch which happen a while ago, kagome Peeked around the corner and saw something she really didn't want to.

'GIVE IT TO ME BABY UHUH UHUH!!" Kikyo was shouting she was striping for the guy she was flirting with. Kagome had an idea.

After what kagome saw she walked of. Giggling, She saw Sango and went up to her.

'hey Sango, What's up?'

'nothing much why?'

'I have some wicked ass photo's of Kikyo, she is gonna blow when I post these around the school.'

Kagome showed Sango. Sango Gasped.

Kagome went to the library and downloaded the photos onto the computer and sent it to her home computer. Which she hoped Sango had.

'Hey Hojo' Kagome ran p to him and gave him a hug.

Another guy, who happened to be bothering her in first period, Went up to Hojo and Kagome, and pushed Hojo away.

'Get your hands off my Woman' This Guy shouted.

'hey Kouga I'm sure Hobo meant no Harm' Said Inuyasha walking up to him and smirking at Kagome, Kagome spat on Inuyasha.

'You little wench, this is my new denim Jacket'

'Look Hanyou, I don't give a flying fuck about your jacket, well anyway do you actually know what a wench is?'

'Umm… of course' Inuyasha stood up strong.

'Oh really, What is it?'

'Umm…' he looked at Kouga he just shrugged.

'See it means a whore, at least I think it does' Kagome tapped her pale chin with her index finger.

'HA, see even you don't know' he smiled.

'Hey Hojo lets go' Kagome grabbed his arm, then turned around 'Oh and Kouga WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME YOUR WOMAN!?!?!?!?'

She smiled and walked off.

'Tough girl, ey Kouga'

'Shut up' Kouga blushed.

'hey Inuyasha, oh wait Inu hottie'

'Hi Kikyo, How's my little babe?'

'Er, my sister is a bitch. She hurt me during sport'

'Hey Kikyo, just because I'm a platinum blonde doesn't mean I am completely stupid' Inuyasha looked around at his pals. 'I am in the same class as that little tight arsed, hot little fighting, eye torturing machine'

'Hey guys, you would not believe what I saw like half an hour ago'

'Probably not'

'I saw, oh hi Kikyo' This guy smiled…'Wait ahhh Kikyo what the fuck are you doing here?'

'Well I'm am going out with Inuyasha…DER'

'Dude I have been your bet friend for ever, and you lied to me, you said you dumped the whore'

'Miroku, chill. I know she is a whore, but she is a fucking good one at that.'

'Thanks… I think' said Kikyo raising an eyebrow.

'Anyway, what was I going to say, oh yeah I really shouldn't tell you, so I'm not' Miroku walked off.

'Oh hi Kikyo, how you doin?' (How you Doin' in ma fav quote from Friends) Hojo asked.

'Fine' Kikyo turned her head.

'Um Hojo what are we doing Back here?' Kagome had a questioning look on her face, which just so happen to make all the boys laugh.

'Yea Hobo, what are you doing back here' Inuyasha Mimicked Kagome.

'Oh really Inuyasha, just because you love me that much and you idolize me doesn't mean you have to try and be me' Kagome giggled.

'She got you there" Miroku added.

'Shut up' Inuyasha turned around wanting not to look at Kikyo and what she was going to do.

'So Hojo what are we doing tonight?'

'Tonight?' Hojo starred blankly, and looked at Inuyasha's smirking face.

'Yes tonight, I mean you said that you and I were going to go to the fanciest hotel to welcome me to the neighborhood.' Kagome smiled and walked off, leaving Hojo on his own.

'So I guess I'll be going than huh?' Hojo tried to back off slowly, but Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and spoke, lightly into his ear, 'Never come near Kikyo again, or you and me we'll have a little get together, GOT IT' Inuyasha walked of, putting his arm around Kikyo's slim waist.

Inuyasha's Hair was blowing around in the wind, but his head was facing sideways, toward Kagome, Kagome looked giggled and looked away.

'So Inuyasha has a thing for you I see'

'No just him idolizing the most beautiful thing he has ever seen'

Everyone laughed. Miroku walked over, and put his arm around Sango's waist, and to Sango's surprise didn't touch her butt.

'W-who are you and what have you done with Miroku?' Sango backed off.

'I just…' he was cut off by an Ignorant Inuyasha.

'So exactly are you and Hojo going out now Kagome?'

'Oh My God you didn't call him Hobo, what is the world coming to?'  
'Har, Har, Har. I'm rolling on the floor laughing my ass off'

Kagome starred blankly. Then she ran off.

'Did I do something?'

Sango ran after her. As Sango was running past kicked Inuyasha in the shin.

'Oww' Inuyasha stuck up his rude finger.

_________________In Period 5 & 6____________________________

Kagome walked in to woodwork proud. Inuyasha laughed at her.

'Oh since you Mrs. Higurashi, are such friends with Inuyasha, I guess you guys are ww buddy's (Wood work means ww if you didn't know) now.' The teacher smiled and turned around and started writing on the board. Kagome started Day dreaming, random things. Kagome wondered what it would be like, as a college student. In Uni, even. But Inuyasha was doing something of his own…

I am really really sorry that it took me so long to write, I will write faster and do my homework faster, And Kick my sister off sooner :P ( R&R)


	6. A great Night

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Inuyasha starred blankly into space. His amber eyes twinkling in the sun. Then he all of a sudden walked out the door. Then the bell went. Kagome was interested and went looking for him.

'hey Have you seen…' Kagome starred at the silver haired hanyou in the corner with his back against the wall. 'Oh Don't worry.'

Kagome smiled and walked toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and walked toward the opening in the archway.

'Your weird' She said to Inuyasha as though he was retarded.

Inuyasha grimaced and walked off.

'WAIT!!' Kagome ran after him. She caught up to him. 'I may hate you but you don't just grab someone's arm and then walk off'

'So you do actually care' Inuyasha smiled.

'Care me?' She snorted at the sound.

He walked off. Kagome was thinking of following him but decided not to. Her mother died, She is living with her new best friend. And she actually got some nice Clothes.

Sango ran past Kagome with a smile on her face.

'You and me are going on a shopping trip' Sango's face lit up like a light bulb. 'I didn't give you a large wardrobe for nothing you know, We'll take my car' Sango ran up to a black car with hot pink flames on the bonnet. Kagome knew this was her car but her jaw dropped at the sight of it again.

Sango smirked. 'Hurry up, we have to get all the good clothes first'

Kagome walked up to the car and opened the door. A hot red Volvo drove past and beeped. Inuyasha waved and Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Is there something going on like a friendship that I don't know of, hmmm'

Me and…and him oh no hell no'

'Oh yea its you and hottie over there' Sango pointed at Hojo, Long shoulder hair length, he turned around and smiled.

Kagome felt the blood rush to her cheeks and a faint pink appeared just bellow her eyes.

'Ok there is something there but I've only known him for a day and…' Kagome was cut off.

'He has it in for you, ya know. He has never liked anyone the way he likes you. Maybe just maybe he just found his soul mate' Sango bowed her head.

'What me?' Kagome shook her hands in the air.

'Just hop in the fucking car' Kagome smiled.

They arrived home after about 4 hours of shopping. Kagome carried 12 shopping bags while Sango carried 10. Half of those were shoes.

'Yo Kagome, a guy called says his name is homo or something about the dinner reservations' Kohaku smiled.

'Hojo, is his name and what did he say?'

'Just that at eight he'll pick you up' I looked at the clock ticking on the wall. 20 to 8.

'OH FUCK!' Kagome screamed ran up the stairs into the room. She picked out a hot pink dress with a hand bag. And black boots. It was 5 to 8 now she got a drink of water and a light bit of blush and lip gloss. She walked down stairs again. Sango looked at her over her shoulder and winked.

'He is out the front' She ran out the door.

He smiled his hand out the door. For some reason his smile brang a warmth to her. Kagome ran into the passenger seat. They arrived at the restaurant around eight thirty. He put his arm around her slender waist. She starred at him. Thinking maybe there was more than just and friend ship. He walked to the table and pulled out her chair.

'What would you like Kagome?' Hojo smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

'I would like the garden salad with a side of dressing' He looked surprised.

'I would like a steak, mashed potatoes and steamed veggies with gravy on the side' He gave a look to the waiter like I don't have much time.

'Kagome you look stunning' he said complimenting her.

The feeling came back to her cheeks. Instead of a faded oink it was a very light red with a still tinge of violet.

'Thank you' The food came out so quickly. And the night ended. Just as fast. He drove her home. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She walked in the door. And went to bed. She lay down on the bed the T.V ringing through the room. The clock slowly fading into her thoughts as she finally made the decision to fall asleep.

Thanx for reading it wasn't long but the next chap will be I hope. And its been a while so tell me about ma descriptions and stuff plz. R&R


	7. A question on my mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… although.

On with the story :)

Kagome woke up early, her hair as though it was brushed through the night. Kagome got up and went into the bathroom. Her eye widened. She looked at herself her eye had bags underneath and she was pale as a ghost.

'Oh My God I look disgusting' Kagome touched underneath her eyes.

Kagome hopped into the shower. And turned it on the heat made her skin red. She got out she had colour to her now and she looked a lot happier. Kagome rapped the towel around her body. And she looked in to her cupboard. She chose a red halter neck the clings tight to her body, and three quarter denim jeans. She put on some black sandshoes.

'Hey guys' Kagome ran done stairs a grin across her face.

'What's up with you u seem so happy?' Sango questioned.

'Oh nothing I just feel more alive than I have in a while' Kagome smiled. She got a pan and some bacon, out of the fridge. She started cooking Kohaku sniffed the air and grinned.

'Kaggs, when's da bacon ready?' Kohaku asked.

'Kohaku don't be so mean' Sango glared at her younger brother as though she was his mother. Kagome wondered where their parents were.

After breakfast Sango got dressed and went out to the car. Kagome put her hair up in a pony tail leaving some bits and pieces hang loose. She ran outside the roof was folded down. Kagome put her hand on the passenger side door and jumped over. Sango's eye glanced at Kagome and then she giggled. Kohaku ran out the front and opened the back door and hopped in the back seat. Sango smiled and drove off. In front of the was a red Volvo, Inuyasha's car.

'Sango over take them please' Sango sped up and over took this car. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha's face. She smirked and faced toward the front.

**Arriving at school**

Kagome hopped out of the car. She walked of her bag slung over her shoulder. Inuyasha came up from behind her and tugged her hair.

'So how's the date it turns out that the Hobo guy actually fell in love with you according to him you're the hottest girl in school, and I really don't think you have a nice enough ass anyway' Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome turned around. Inuyasha eye were drawn to her chest. Kagome starred at him, her eyes glittered in the sun sending and smile across Inuyasha's face.

'Inuyasha you have no idea, what you just said you better watch your mouth otherwise you won't have one.' Kagome walked off.

Kikyo walked next to Inuyasha and giggled.

'Inuyasha you look surprised as if you weren't expecting her to retaliate. I'm her sister and she will cheat on any guy she won't be with Hojo for long than you and me we can bag her and make her burst than she will retaliate properly.' Kikyo smiled 'I love Inu-Baby' She grabbed Inuyasha hand and walked. Kikyo body moved swiftly with the movement of her hips, this was mesmerizing him. She turned around hand kissed him her arms wrapped around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip almost begging for entrance he gave it to him she let him take the lead. She stopped for air. Than she smile. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. He put his arm around her waist. The class bell rang. Bankostu ran Past Inuyasha and pulled his ears and then did a u-turn and smacked Kikyo's butt. Inuyasha growled. Kikyo giggled and gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye. Kagome was sitting on her chair behind Inuyasha's. Kagome starred outside the window. Inuyasha smiled and sat on his chair backward so he was facing toward Kagome.

'So you have good retaliations' Inuyasha smiled.

'Mmmmhmm' she still looked out the window.

'Are you pissed at me?' Inuyasha asked his fuzzy ears counting on the answer.

'No' Kagome looked at him. 'Oh My God you said a big word have you finally grown up oh wait you mustn't have if you still dating my sister.' Kagome got up.

'May I be excused I don't feel well' Inuyasha looked blank. Never has his charm let him down.

Kagome walked out the door. The rhythm of her hips matched almost the same as Kikyo's accept her was like walking on water.

'Mr. Takahashi get your head into class!!'

Inuyasha turned around and started drawing pictures in his book. At the end of class Kagome was standing by Sango's locker. Sango walked out.

'Kagome I was worried you walked out of class saying you were sick but then you never came back in' Sango gave Kagome a hug and Inuyasha walked out the door. Kagome had starred at his face.

'I'm fine Sango really it was actually an excuse to get away from Inuyasha, being in the same class as him is difficult after all about what happened and all' Kagome smiled and didn't worry about saying anymore. 'I guess I'll meet you after wood work' Kagome walked off. A smile spread across Sango's face. Inuyasha was sitting by himself in class. Kagome walked in holding her stomach and sat next to Inuyasha.

'Are you okay Kagome?' The teacher asked walking up to her.

'Yea I'll be fine nothing serious' Kagome forced a smile.

'You faked it didn't you?' Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'Why would you care it's not like it didn't hurt you?' Kagome starred into his golden, eyes. She could have been mistaken but it almost looked like he was burning up inside.

'I don't care I just wanna know' Inuyasha looked at the projection on the white board.

'Ok I faked it but at the moment I do feel a little ill maybe its because I had very little to eat, Sango and her brother eat like a horse' Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha laughed, under his breath. Then he looked at the board. Will she ever like him the way that he likes her. He smiled, and went back on with his work. The bell went and Kagome went to have lunch. She sat down with Sango.

'hey Sango, doesn't Inuyasha normally sit with you?' Kagome turned her head and looked around as though she was an owl.

'yea maybe he is with Kikyo' Kagome looked Sango I the eyes.

'Please don't mention Kikyo at the table you'll make me puke' Kagome laughed and Sango laughed along. Hojo walked by and kagome blushed he smiled the smile that always warmed her body up. Inuyasha came over to the table with an apple.

'Since when do you eat fruit they have a whole bowl full of ramen that no-one has touched because there worried you'll kick their arses' Kagome looked curios. What made him so scary? What made everyone jump?

'Since I didn't fell like ramen ok' Inuyasha looked at Sango, Sango's mouth dropped. Hojo came up to Kagome and kissed her as he sat down. Kagome moved over for him to fit. Inuyasha tried to hold back his growl.

'So Kagome what are we going to do tonight?' Hojo looked into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes that looked like they were melting at the sight of Hojo smile.

'I didn't know we were doing anything. Can we go to the movies, I think my bloody valentine is showing' kagome smiled and clapped her hands together once while she talked.

Hojo nodded. Kikyo walked into the room and Inuyasha walked off. He waved goodbye and kagome just starred down at the bowl of rice that she had. She felt kinda sorry for Inuyasha getting bossed around by Kikyo. Kagome turned around.

'Although he does seem happy' She whispered. Inuyasha was kiksiing Kikyo and laughing along with Bankostu and Miroku. Kagome smiled.

'What was that?' Hojo asked.

'Oh nothing thinkin' aloud' Kagome said. She tapped her head with her index finger.

The bell went for final classes. Science and History. Kagome walked into her room and sat down.

'Hey' Inuyasha sat down and looked at her he put his books down and rested his hand on his head.

'Big head Inuyasha, is that why you have to lean on your hand huh' She knocked on his head lightly, he could tell she was joking. But she had never seen her so happy around him.

'I guess so' Inuyasha looked at her for a minute and the turned away.

'Hey Inuyasha so I invited Sango t the movies with me and Hojo wanna come?' Kagome scratched her head and winked while she asked the question.

'Umm with Hobo, I dunno. I call you tonight and tell you' Inuyasha looked at her with a cheeky grin.

'You don't have my number though' Kagome said.

'Ahhh but I have Sango's' Inuyasha put his finger up. Kagome giggled.

'Der' Kagome looked out the window.

Plz R&R soz it took so long and thanx for the review InuandKag50 highly appreciated. Ill put your name in the reviewing thanks of mine. Have fun for now.


	8. My Bloody Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story

On wid da story y'all

Kagome went home with Sango.

'So Sango get ready I'll be waiting for a call ok'

Sango smiled and nodded once. Kagome went upstairs and got out a red halter dress. That came just above her thighs. Red high heels as well. She smiled and got ready to get into the shower. Then the phone rang Kagome ran to pick it up.

'Hello' She slurred her 'o'.

'umm hi is Kagome there' Inuyasha answered.

'Your talking to the almighty and powerful Kagome Higurashi'

'Oh, umm I'm aloud to come but do you mind if I bring along Miroku and Bankostu'

'No no problem its cool, Miroku can sit next to Sango, and you and bank can be single for tonight' Kagome sat on her bed.

'Oh umm Bankostu and I wanna bring our girlfriends'

'Oh you mean Kikyo' kagome voice dropped her sister had to come. 'Yea I guess that's ok'

'Awesome!, I'll be there to pick you and Sango up at 7 ok see ya soon' Inuyasha hung up.

Kagome hopped in the shower. And then The door bell rang. She hopped out dried her hair and curled it. She put on her dress and high heels. Then she walked down the stairs. And met Sango stressing.

'What's the matter?' Kagome tilted her head to the left.

'Did you know that Miroku was coming?'

'Umm yea what's the problem?'

'You invited him?'

'Ahhh no and yes' Kagome looked at the time. 10 past 7. 'Oh shit he's outside just forget about it Sango come and have fun' Kagome smiled and ran out the door, Sango followed.

'Hey' Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'Hi, umm where's everyone?' kagome looked in the car. And saw a silver haired hanyou in the front seat he was wearing a red T-Shirt that showed some of his chest. And Denim jeans just Past his knees and he was wearing Skate shoes.

'There gonna meet us there hop in' Kagome walked of to the passengers side and opened the door. She hopped in the back. Sango hopped in the back and Inuyasha drove off. Kagome grabbed her cell phone and called Hojo.

'hey Hojo umm I'm catching a lift with Inuyasha meet you in 20 bye' Inuyasha over heard a love ya but she hung up after that.

'You don't love him do you?'

'Is that any of your business?' Kagome glared.

' No but if you don't like him then who do you like?'

'Why?' Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha stopped and hopped out of the car. Kagome looked curious.

'Are you gonna hop out or not?' Inuyasha opened her door.

'Oh Thanks' Kagome got out of the car and Hojo was waiting at his car. He came up to Kagome and held her hand and Inuyasha sniggered. Kikyo came up to Inuyasha.

'Hey Kikyo I need to talk to you' Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Kagome could see there mouths moving and he got slapped in the face.

'Jerk!' Kikyo yelled across the pavement and grabbed Kagome's arm. Kagome jerked away.

'What are you doing your coming home with me!' Kikyo shouted at Kagome.

'For so many years I had to look after you and Mum now I'm looking after myself and I'm gonna ruin this time that I have fun, with my stupid, slutty, ignorant and retarded sister!' Kagome looked at Kikyo and turned around. Sango smiled. Kagome walked off Hojo following in her foot steps. Kagome walked into the theatre.

'Um can I have two tickets for My Bloody Valentine 3-D' kagome smiled and gave the ticket booth guy the money( that's gonna be his name ticket booth guy).

'Hey you didn't have to pay' Hojo smiled.

'No I did, I wanted to' kagome smiled and kissed him.

Inuyasha walked past and grabbed his tickets and walked off. Kagome grabbed Hojo and went over to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha what's the mater?' Kagome looked at him.

'Nothing I need to talk to you tomorrow okay' Inuyasha got his popcorn and walked away.

'Can you buy the popcorn?' Kagome walked off after Inuyasha, and followed him into the theatre she grabbed his and her 3-D glasses and sat down next to him. She didn't have a space next to her.

'Are you like stalking me?'

'ahhh come to think of it I Invited you so I could just as easily uninvited you' kagome looked at him. 'and why did you dump my sister she really liked you ya know'

'Is it any of your business?'

'Yes I think it is, She is my sister after all'

'Its not like she is your real one'

'Thanks Inuyasha, that bring my hopes up even more. Did you know what it was like to be an only child to be brought up to cook and clean and then your first day of school turns out to be a living hell because a smart ass hanyou decides he is going to pick on you' kagome looked at him a tear dropped from her eye. 'that was when I realized I never really did belong, ya know, an outcast that's what I was no-one liked me and no-one cared. And at the moment the only one who likes me and cares is Sango'

'that's not true' Inuyasha looked at Kagome. 'I like you and I have always. I just can't help looking back on that day when you were crying with cuts and bruises. I just couldn't help but feel I had never done that before. And I did it to a new girl that I didn't even know and she thought I was a monster. Kagome I like you a lot, I like you very much. And i…'

'Inuyasha, I don't know hat to say but maybe its not right to like me, I'm nothing of what you see here or what Sango see's I'm not the girl your meant to be with. I'll end up with a broken heart or you will. That's why I didn't say I was in love with Hojo, I guess I'm afraid to love' She looked at Inuyasha who was leaning against the was his glasses on.

'And you say you care' Kagome walked off.

'But I do Kagome more than you know' Inuyasha whispered.

Everyone walked in. Miroku sat next to Sango, Kagome next to Hojo Bankostu next to Moidai and Inuyasha next to no-one. Kagome felt bad and whispered something in Hojo's ear. He nodded and she sat next to Inuyasha.

'Just in case I get scared' kagome smiled.

'You won't' Inuyasha moved away from Kagome.

'Why don't you sit with us then?' Kagome pointed at everyone.

'I don't wanna sit nexta Pansies' Inuyasha walked off and sat next to a blonde bimbo.

'Yea and you like too' Kagome giggled to her self. 'Just tryin to get inta ma pants'

'Hey' Kagome sat next to Hojo.

'Hey' The movie started and kagome got really scared her head was tucked away in Hojo's chest.

**AFTER THE MOVIE**

Kagome walked to Hojo's car still hugged into him. Hojo was laughing.

'that isn't funny getting killed is not funny' She hit him and laughed a long.

'Inuyasha drove off leaving Sango either with bank or Miroku, she chose Miroku. While Kagome was in the car with Hojo he stopped the car.

'Why'd you do that?' Kagome looked at him. 'Oh My God your gonna rape me' Kagome didn't look surprised.

'No I wouldn't I just wanted to know if you love me, because at the moment you're my whole life' Kagome gasped as he moved into her.

'I have… to get home' Kagome gasped he kissed her lips and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She slapped him.

'Sorry I got carried away' He smiled she couldn't help but smile back.

'Look Hojo just drive' kagome looked out the front window.

'So do you love me?' Hojo was really wanting her to say yes.

'Yes' Kagome lied through her teeth.

Hojo drove off and dropped her home. When she got into her room the were roses all over her bed with presents all around. Who was it from Then on top of her pillow was a scented note. It wrote:

Kagome,

Today at the cinema's was great I hope you enjoy everything thank you for inviting me. Love from Demonguy5643.


	9. Inuyasha's presents and An unexpected su

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own all made up fictional character's in this story.

On wid the story

Kagome starred at this note demon guy Just ran through her mind. She looked out the window it was open. There were so many demons but only two came to the cinema's.

Bankostu and Inuyasha.

'Hey Sango' Kagome yelled from the top of her room.

'She isn't here yet' Kagome starred out the window the stars were bright and shinning outside the window and in the sky. A car pulled up in the drive way Kagome ran down the stairs. She opened up the door and looked. Miroku got out of the car and ran over to the passenger side of the car and got Sango out of the car. She was injured, her face was swollen and cut. She was weak.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!' Kagome shouted.

'I left her alone 10 minutes, and I went to have a shower I got out and heard screaming and then I saw her on the couch with and hooded figure walking out my front door. I ran over to her and brang her here straight away.'

'Call 911' Kagome said.

'I can't der brain ma hands are full'

'oh yea' Kagome ran inside and called 911, 'Kohaku you sister has been attacked go to bed I'll be home by morning' Kagome looked at him her pupils were dilated.

'No I don't think that's fair I'm her brother'

'Fine come then' Kagome got into Miroku's car and Kohaku go in as well. Kagome drove as fast as she could. The ambulance was there already. Kagome was scared. She started to cry.

'Sango who did this to you?' Kagome grabbed her hand and squeezed .

'He said that you… ruined his life… he will kill you' She sat up. 'He Is Coming for you' Her eyes looked black then she started coughing. Who was coming for Kagome? Why her what did she do? Kagome followed the doctor into the waiting room.

'I'm sorry but she needs her sleep come back tomorrow' The doctor smiled and walked off. Kagome started to cry and then at that point Inuyasha ran through the door. Kagome felt a surge of joy run through her. That shouldn't have happened. Then he stopped at the door kagome looked up again. Kagome then dropped her heads in her hands, her face soaked in tears. Inuyasha waked up to her.

"it isn't your fault' Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Thank you, for being here and the flowers and everything' Inuyasha looked at her. His amber eye looked into her chocolate brown. He smiled and she smiled back. This all happened so fast. Movies, Sango and now a friendly smile. Kagome let go. Inuyasha stood back.

'You have been crying for a while'

'No shit, she is like a foster sister, the proper one I never really had around' Kagome smiled and walked out the door Inuyasha followed.

Kagome walked out the glass doors. Inuyasha following behind her grabbed her shoulders spun her around and kissed her. Her eyes glowed in shock and then she closed them. She tried to push him off. Succeeding very poorly he let go.

'Too much'

'No, I mean not at all I just wasn't expecting that. Okay too much especially for enemies yea'

'So you don't wanna be friends' Inuyasha looked at her with puppy eyes. Her heart jumped.

'No if you wanna be friends then we can but that was just to fast for me' kagome smiled and held his hand. His head was down she bent down under his hair (not that she needed to bend) and kissed his lips. She went to his ear and whispered 'thank you'.

She walked over to Miroku's car. And started it up. She waved goodbye to Inuyasha and drove off. Then a figure walked out. Fists clenched.

'Inuyasha, you kissed her. You Kissed Kagome. She doesn't love you she loves me. And I love her' Inuyasha realized his eyes seemed to be filled with fury and his hair was cut short and his chest was topless. He actually had abs.

'What are you gonna do huh pansy?' Inuyasha snickered at the sound of his voice.

'I'm gonna do what you can't do' Hojo ran of. Inuyasha had a bad feeling. He went to Kagomes house. Kagome was on her bed. The there was a knock at the door. It Made Inuyasha jump. Kagome went down stairs in a nighty. She walked to the door and opened it. Hojo.

'What are you doing here?' Kagome asked.

'I'm her to ask you something'

'Okay'

'Tell me the truth do you really truly love with all your heart?'

'Umm…'

'Because if you do you would kiss me like you kissed Inuyasha tonight'

'Hojo, I didn't mean for you to see. It was a thank you kiss and the first one he forced me. I promise I didn't' Kagome was put off. Hojo's finger was on her mouth.

'Do you love me?'

'Yes' Kagome looked him in the eyes.

'Then..' Hojo got down on one knee and looked at her. 'Kagome will you marry me?'

'no, oh no. Why did this happen to me. I just wanted a boyfriend I don't love you the way you think I do, I don't love anyone any more. A guy broke my heart once he'll never and no-one else will never do it again' Kagome lifted up his head. 'But I'll always be a sister'

'oh thank god you said no'

'Huh'

'Well I was meaning to say this but I was kinda frightened…' kagome starred blankly into his eyes. ' well sweet heart I'm Gay' Kagome put her hands to her mouth. Kagome heard a giant yelp and a bang once the yelper hit the ground.

Kagome ran outside. Inuyasha lay on the pavement holding his stomach rolling on the floor laughing. Hojo blushed.

'Were you spying on me?'

'No I thought Hojo was gonna rape you so I thought I would save you' Inuyasha was still laughing, he was almost out of breathe.

'Inuyasha' Kagome yelled. Inuyasha sat up and giggled.

'Yes'

'How dare you laugh not that he has told us his secret we have to keep it a secret ourselves. I trust you to do this for me'

Inuyasha nodded. In his eyes was a child still wanting to laugh.

**AN Hour Later**

Hojo Kagome and Inuyasha were all in the lounge watching "The Day The Earth Stood Still" Inuyasha was almost hanging off his seat he looked like he liked the movie. Kagome walked upstairs and sat on her bed. She opened up a present. She looked in and saw a charm bracelet with a dog on it. Kagome laughed.

'Kagome' She held the dog charm in her hand. Inuyasha walked in.

'It's a new thing its called knocking'

'No that old school, its called walking in unannounced that's new'

'No Inuyasha you drained it' Kagome smiled.

'Kagome I was wondering did you really love him' he sat next to Kagome on the bed and put his arm around her shoulder.

'I don't know what I felt toward him' She looked at Inuyasha. 'But I know what I'm thinking about' Kagome smiled.

'And what is that?'

Why am I wanting him so bad that is what Kagome wanted to say.

'I just wanted you to know I wanna be friends. I really think we can become really good friends' Inuyasha smiled.

'Kagome, you are weird'

'Oh that was just a little random'

'Kagome' He held her chin up and kissed her passionately she put her arms around his neck. He nibbled on her bottom lip for entrance. She pulled away.

'That felt really funny' She wiped her bottom lip.

'it means "Can I come in"'

'And when I pull away and say it felt funny it means 'I don't know it feels kinda funny' ok' Kagome laughed. She looked into his big amber eyes that glimmered from the moonlight reflecting on her window.

'Hey Kagome, open your next present' Inuyasha smirked and grabbed one for her.

'Ok' Kagome grinned and opened it. It was a CD.

'Kagome I put on three songs I want you to listen to them' Inuyasha walked out the door.

'Hey Inuyasha' Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug. 'You can be extremely mean, but I like this side of you'

'You'll be liking it a lot more if you hang with me and my friends tomorrow' Kagome smiled and nodded. The she let go and went back to her bed. She had completely forgotten about Sango.

'Oh Inuyasha, the CD'

Kagome walked over to her CD player and put the CD in and listened on her bed while starring at her charm. She smiled. She looked at her window. As "Hey Juliey" by NLT (Not Like Them) played.

Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
Kagome smiled and listen. 'Inuyasha your so innocent when you wanna be'

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Kagome sat up after laying on her bed. She looked at her door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock" The door knocked.

'I'm coming'

Kagome jumped off her bed and ran over to the door. And she opened it.

'Hey kagome, Umm me and Inuyasha are goin' home are you ok alone?'

'I think I can manage' Kagome Smiled. 'thanks anyway' kagome shut the door. Then Inuyasha walked in.

'I thought I might say goodbye' Kagome's eyes lit up. She ran over and hugged him.

'Inuyasha, I love the CD'

'What's your Favourite?'

'Hey Juliet' Inuyasha smiled.

'Mine too.' Kagome went over to her cd player. After the whole track had finished. 'And tomorrow come to my house I wanna sing you something'

'you can sing?, oh it also depends on how you treat me' Kagome smiled and sat on her bed' Inuyasha left.

'OH WHAT NOT EVEN A GOODBYE KISS!!' Kagome shouted. Inuyasha came back up the stairs and through the door and lifted Kagome up. 'Boy your greedy' Inuyasha kissed her and nibbled on her bottom lip and she aloud entrance, the searched each other mouths. And Kagome traced his fang with her tongue then she let out for air. Kagome smiled.

'Now that was my first proper kiss with the cutes hanyou around' Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek..

Kagome fell asleep. It was the first time she ever dreamt about the Hanyou that she might have just fell in love with.

Plz R&R soz lng chappie and it took a while. Thinkin of idea's. Any of the give to me. 'Boy your greedy' WAE4E looks around for Inuyasha. See Ya next time. :)


	10. High school Reunion

Disclaimer: I Love Inuyasha, but ill never own him or anything about that.

High school Reunion

(Inuyasha and Kagome had holidays for two weeks, I forgot to mention that ok. So this is set two week ago from then so after the holidays) **2 Weeks Later.**

Inuyasha sat at home his hands behind his head. He nodded to himself, after his IPod song had finished. He starred at his roof.

'She is not like any other girl, I'm fell in love with an amazingly smart, and hot girl. But maybe she thinks I'm a playboy'

'Inuyasha, you think that she thinks that you're a playboy. What if she doesn't?'

'Sessh, I don't think she…' Inuyasha stopped he thought for a minute. She didn't know his reputation at the school. To her he is a normal school boy, not a all out playboy.

'maybe she is love with you as well like you are in love with her'

'Sesshomeru I know that she wouldn't love me now leave me alone'

'Fine' Sesshomeru left the room.

Inuyasha stood up the moon had disappeared from the sky. Inuyasha's black hair had shown. He slowly fell into asleep and realized that maybe he did make her fall for him.

'No way she is better than that, she wouldn't fall in love with a playboy'

Kagome sat on her bed and stared at the roof. Her head was running through everything.

'Inuyasha' Kagome sighed. _Kagome snap out of it your better than that. _Kagome sat up and went to her radio. And then she snapped out of it. Kagome laughed. And smiled.

'Inuyasha, I think I'm in love with you' Kagome laid down on her bed and pulled her covers up over her shoulders. And slowly dozed into a heavy dream.

Kagome's dream:

" _Kagome I'm in here" Inuyasha's voice rang in her ears._

"_I'm coming" Kagome ran through the doors. And stood at the edge of the pool. There standing at the other side of the pool Inuyasha had his arms locked around Kikyo. And was Kikyo is kissing Inuyasha. Kagome burst out. Tears streaming down her face. "Inuyasha!' She ran around the other edge. He looked at her his silver hair, slowly moving over his face. Kagome ran over to him. "you Jerk!" she pushed him in the pool._

Kagome woke up. Tears streaming down her face.

'But he wouldn't' Kagome closed her eyes the vision still replaying in her head over and over again.

'the high school reunion, he might the is a pool outside of the gym;' she thumped her wall. And got up. She went down the stairs. " its in three days, will her love her still"

Inuyasha image was in her head. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall. And sat on the couch. 3.30am. Kagome stayed awake. Then Sango walked down the stairs at Six Thirty.

'What are you doing?' Sango said rubbing her eyes.

'Oh I woke up early' Kagome smiled. She was still crying from the dream.

'Oh my god what happened'

'Oh nothing I had a bad dream that's all… a really bad dream'

'Come here' Sango had her arms out. Kagome got up and gave her a hug. 'tell me all about it'

As Kagome told Sango about her dream, Sango's eyes widened.

'Kagome your in love, and I don't think that will happen' kagome nodded and went upstairs.

'And Kagome, forget about him he is a play boy. You can get way better than him' Kagome nodded.

Kagome walked into the bathroom. The bags underneath her eyes were almost black.

'God, Inuyasha why do I care about you so much' kagome ran the shower. Goosebumps were running up her arms. She let the water burn her skin. She got out and wrapped the towel around her body. She didn't realize Sango fighting with someone. Kagome got dressed. A Denim skirt the went half way between her thighs and a tank top. She walked down stairs and she over heard the last bit of the conversation.

'Oh' Come on Sango like I'd do that' Inuyasha said. His ears twitched.

'Oh you did it to every other girl you dated' Sango looked at the stairs, kagome had her hair curled and in a bun.

'You didn't forget' Inuyasha smiled.

'hello' Kagome just kept a straight face. Kagome walked towards him. He grabbed her hand.

'Come on' Inuyasha looked at her his huge amber eyes looked into her chocolate brown. She followed. And hopped into the other side of the car. They arrived at school. Inuyasha helped Kagome get out of the car. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. Kagome just looked around. And saw Kikyo with another guy in a hood.

'Kagome are you ok?' Inuyasha's voice made her snap out of her daze.

'oh umm yea I'm fine'

'You seem different, today' Inuyasha saw his friends and let his hand slowly let go of her shoulder. He went and shook everyone's hand. Kagome just stood there. Inuyasha turned around and Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha looked around. "Extremely weird" Inuyasha went on with her conversation.

Kagome was in the library writing down a song:

White Horse (by Taylor Swift) by Kagome Higurashi.

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known that

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance,  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Kagome knew that if she did find out about Inuyasha. Then she would most probably leave. Kagome tears dripped onto the paper. Making the words smudge. Kagome walked out the door. And ran into Inuyasha. She smiled. Fake but still a smile. _Why am I acting this way it hasn't happened it won't happen? _Kagome gave him a hug. Inuyasha hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

'Kagome I was wondering were you went' Inuyasha talked into her hair. 'I was so worried that Kikyo had gotten to you, or the weird guy. Kagome I love you' Inuyasha looked at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. And she starred into his. She smiled this time it was real.

'I've been waiting for you to say that' Kagome looked at him.

'Soooo'

'So what?' Kagome said

'Do you love me too?'

'yes Inuyasha I love you too.'

WOOD WORK

'Kagome, do you wanna be my date for the high school reunion prom thingy?'

'um ok'

Kagome wanted to go but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha alone.

'Miss. Higurashi. The principle would like to see you' Kagome nodded and got up. She walked down the emptiness of the hall way. She looked into classrooms as she made her way into principle's office. She knocked on the door.

'Come in' The teacher replied to the Knock.

The principle, a middle aged man balding. His eyes were grey and his hair was black. He had a toothy grin and wrinkles all over his face.

'Umm you sent for me' kagome bowed her head.

'Yes, I was wondering. Inuyasha has beginning to gain a bond with you. So I have decided to put you in the classes with him. So get your stuff ready' Kagome nodded and walked out the door. _Great more time with Inuyasha._ When she got out of the office. Inuyasha was standing outside of the door. His hands in his pockets.

'What happened?'

'I'm in more classes with you' kagome smiled and he grinned his fangs showed. She kissed his cheek. He moved his face so he could get to her lips. She followed on. He stopped. And smiled not at kagome though at Kikyo. Kagome sighed and walked off.

Kagome got her new timetable. It was way different from her old one. She walked into class. There was a few whistles and ahhh's. She sat down next to a black hair teenager with a black braid down his back, she looked at him he looked at her and winked.

'Hey I'm Bankostu' he held out his hand.

She took it a shook.

'Hi I'm Kagome'

'Oh you're the girl Inuyasha was talking about before school'

'H-he talked about me' Kagome pointed to herself Bankostu nodded his head. Inuyasha walked in. With two males behind him. Kagome noticed one. The brown haired red brown skin. And beautiful blue eyes. And a tail. Kagome starred at the black haired boy, who had blue eyes a shade or two darker than the other. The two boys looked at Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.

'hey Kagome' Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

'Hey Inuyasha' Kagome smile grew larger every time he spoke to her.

'Yo Bank, move' Inuyasha pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Bankostu moved. Inuyasha sat down.

'So, you like Bankostu' He questioned Kagome.

'Yea he seems alright, but I'll never like him more than I like you.' Inuyasha smirked.

Bankostu was looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. The two boys that followed him in were looking at him too.

'Boy Kagome when you said that you made my heart jump'

Kagome giggled. She over heard Bankostu say…

'hey is so whipped' Inuyasha looked at him. Hey eyes glaring in to Bankostu.

'Ok, ok your not whipped' Inuyasha smiled.

'Kagome Higurashi' Inuyasha started. 'You are the most beautiful I have ever seen.' Then Kagome saw Kikyo. He was trying to make Kikyo jealous.

'Inuyasha were not going out, you haven't asked me' kagome looked at him.

'Hmm uh what did you say'

'argh' Kagome got up and sat next to the dark haired boy in the class.

'Hey I'm Kouga'

'I have heard that name before' Kagome looked at him. _Oh great the boy from the start of the year._

Kagome laid her head on her hand and looked at the teacher. His mouth flowed into his word. Inuyasha wasn't looking at anyone but Kagome. But Kagome wasn't paying any attention to him. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the teacher. He saw at the corner of his eye Kagome looking at him. He smirked. Kikyo thought that he was smiling at her.

'So I take that as a yes'

'Huh what did you ask me?'

'I asked if you would go to the high school reunion'

'I already have a date' Inuyasha answered back.

'Who?' Kikyo was shocked.

'You'll have to find out' he smiled at Kikyo.

The bell rang and went after Kagome. 'Kagome' Inuyasha grabbed her hands and stood in front of her, 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

Kagome stood in shock. 'umm…, I'll tell you tonight, when you take me to your house' Kagome smiled and kissed his lips.

'Boy that send a tingle down my spine. Look.' Inuyasha showed her his arm. It had goose bumps up and down his arm. Kagome giggled.

They walked off. Kagome looked at his car. His red Volvo. She ran over to it and jumped in the car.

'What are you doing?' Inuyasha asked he tilted his head to the side.

'WE are going to your house, and ditching the rest of school' Kagome turned on the car.

'Ok' Inuyasha ran to the other side. 'Skootch over' Inuyasha started driving. He put his arm around her shoulder.

'Inuyasha you're the best thing in my life, I have been waiting for the right guy and it turns out he was my worst enemy.' She smiled.

'Ok, and you are the most amazing girl I know and will ever know. I love you Kagome always will'

'I love you too' inuyasha go to his house. A big white house. Three stories high.

'Oh My God' Kagome's mouth dropped.

'It's not much but its home' Inuyasha said with a jokingly tone.

'N-not much' kagome looked at him.

He grabbed her hand and let her inside. He walked ups stairs and came back with a sheet of music. And a guitar.

'I dedicated this to you. I have always wanted to be in a band. And this would be one of my first songs. For you my sweet.' Inuyasha smirked.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh (By Jonas Brothers)

Kagome smiled. A tear dropped from her eyes.

'Wow, I loved it and I love you'

'I love you too'

Soz long chappie. I haven't been putting names up soz. I ll put em up next chappie promise.

Next Chapter:** Stupid Hanyou and a long goodbye.**


	11. Stupid Hanyou and a long goodbye

**A huge, huge, huge thanx to lily21207 for the awesome review. And everyone else for pen-naming ma story.**

Anywayz: Disclaimer I Don't own Inuyasha. And during this Chapter you won't want to either. Ok starting off. Hello.

On with Inuyasha being a sweet at the start Jerk at the end.

Stupid Hanyou and a long Goodbye.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked for hours on end.

'Inuyasha what do you like most about me?'

'Kagome I "love" everything about. I can't explain how much I love about you' kagome blushed at hearing these words. His Honey sweet voice still ringing in her ears. She smiled.

'Inuyasha' another voice came from the other room. Deeper than Inuyasha's. 'I need to talk to you' Inuyasha got up and bent over to give kagome a kiss on the top of her head.

**Inuyasha in the other room**

'yes you wanted to see me' Inuyasha bowed his head.

'Inuyasha as your father I think that you shouldn't keep pulling her along' the mans voice was weak. Inuyasha faced his father. He was old.

'Father, but I do…'

'Don't bullshit me!!' His father yelled. Then he started coughing.

'Father I'm not bullshitting you, I wouldn't, she is the one I love the one I was meant to love' Inuyasha's ears folded onto his head. As though he was embarrassed by saying this. His Father chuckled.

'You actually loving a girl. It's the sign of the apocalypse' He laughed at his own joke.

'Dad you never have trusted me' Inuyasha sighed at walked out of the door. Kagome was standing there. Her eyes wide. She ran up to him and swung his arms around his neck.

'I love you so much Kagome' Inuyasha looked at her.

'Oh Inuyasha, I love you too.'

'Maybe you should go, I mean I could come over' Inuyasha and Kagome were still hugging.

'Mmmmhmm' Kagome was snuggling into his chest.

'Kagome this is you and me leaving' He laughed, Kagome looked at him.

'Promise you'll never let me go' Kagome looked at him.

'that's gonna be a hard promise to keep because we have a class apart and you have to get dressed at everything'

'Just tonight' Kagome looked into his eyes. A sudden spread of promise ran through Inuyasha.

'ok' he answered.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to the car.

'Ill go through the door first' Kagome hopped in the car still holding onto Inuyasha.

'Ok' Inuyasha was in the car after Kagome hopped in the car.

'So two more days until High school reunion yea' Inuyasha looked at her. She flinched.

'What's a matter?' he asked.

'Oh nothing, I haven't answered your question about being your girlfriend yet'

'So what's your answer?' Inuyasha was eager to hear.

'I think, actually 105% sure that I wanna be your girlfriend, you the only one I wanna be with.'

'Kagome you not breathing' Inuyasha laughed.

'Yea you make breathless' Kagome giggled. 'That sounded like a song'

'yea it did'

They arrived at there house. Kagome got out of the car.

'now I'm angry' Inuyasha said.

'Why?'

'I let go' Inuyasha pointed at there hands.

'Silly, you coming through the window.' Kagome laughed.

She ran inside. And went up to her room. She waited on her bed. Inuyasha tapped on her window. She ran over to it. And opened. It.

'Inuyasha, what took so long'

'You don't need to know' Inuyasha laughed.

'Oh, ok' Kagome looked confused.

'Lay down. Its late'

'I don't care what the time is as long as I spend time with you, I'm happy'

'Kagome' Inuyasha was fierce. She jumped on her bed and laid down.

'Inuyasha' She tried to just as fierce. But she didn't succeed to well. Inuyasha smiled.

'yes'

'can you join me?' She asked patting the spare spot on the bed.

'I dunno' Inuyasha walked over to her and picked her up and put her on his chest. He could hear her heart beat speeding up. Then a slow and calming snore.

'Kagome, your so cute' Inuyasha laid his head on top of hers. She stirred but he didn't wake. He slowly drifted off into a sleep.

In the morning, Inuyasha woke up. Kagome was still asleep. He heard Sango coming.

'Inuyasha, don't bother leaving I came in while you were both asleep'

'I thought that was a dream' Inuyasha sighed. Kagome stirred and then woke up.

'I must be dreaming because there is an angel in my room' kagome smiled as she spoke.  
'Kagome, You know you're the angel, I'm the devil in disguise.' Inuyasha smiled. Sango walked in.

'hey guys Kagome, Inuyasha school is still in and loving each other physically is out'

'SANGO!!' kagome and Inuyasha yelled together. Then all three of them laughed.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Sango and kagome were still upstairs. Kagome was grinning so wide. Touching eye to eye. She got a red stomach showing zip up hoodie, and a mini black leather skirt. With black high heel boots. She looked real good.

'Hey Inuyasha' Kagome walked down the stairs.

'Kag-gome' He struggled to speak he name. his mouth dropped at her gorgeous body. As he thought before. She is absolutely gorgeous in everyway. Kagome smiled.

'What's a matter, cat got your tongue?'

'Ya know that doesn't work unless he doesn't speak'

'Well it doesn't look like he is speaking'

'You have a point'

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Sango. 'D'you mind if I take Kagome to school today?'

'No go ahead'

'Lets go' Inuyasha said. Looking at Kagome as she walked past him. Her skirt was tight on her thighs.

'What are you waiting for Doggy?' She said with a jokingly tone.

'Mmm, I'm waiting for you to…' Inuyasha thought he better not say "bend over" 'To hurry up' he said in return of those other words.

'You're the slow one here' Kagome said back.

Is eyes twinkled. He smiled and followed her.

'So what are we doing today?' he asked cheerfully.

'Well school is first unless you wanna ditch that shit whole and go somewhere else for the day'

'mm I like the idea of somewhere else' he said. She smiled.

'then we are going to school' she laughed as she had teased him.

'b-but' Inuyasha sighed and got in his car.

'what's a matter?' Kagome said and she grabbed Inuyasha's head and kissed him.

'Well, I wanted to spend time with you alone' Inuyasha said, lightly blushing.

'Inuyasha, just look at it this way. We'll go to the beach after school after that u decide' She said smiling.

A grin shot across Inuyasha's face.

'What are you thinking?' Kagome asked, as she cocked her head to the side.

'Oh nothing about what we're gonna do' he said still grinning.

'Ok' she said and sat back in her set.

Inuyasha drove to school, smiling the whole way. Kagome was shocked how happy looked.

'Inuyasha, umm what are you thinking about?'

'Oh nothing' Inuyasha looked at her. She shivered, Inuyasha gave her his jacket and she smiled. Holding it tight to her body.

She got out of the car. She walked onto the footpath, Inuyasha got out of the car and walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and he smiled and they walked off. Everyone was looking at them and laughing.

'What are they laughing at?'

'They are laughing at how such an ugly guy like me got such a good-looking girl like you'

'Inuyasha' She jumped in front of him. 'I don't care what their laughing at I think you the hottest guy I have ever met. I love you' She jumped into his arms. She trusted him a lot.

'You shouldn't trust me so much Kagome' Kagome didn't understand as in relationship ways or trusting him altogether way.

'But I'll always trust you' Kagome smiled and jumped out of his arms.

Inuyasha walked off over to his friends Kagome not following that far behind.

'hey guys, Kagome this is Kouga' Inuyasha pointed at Kouga. 'Miroku' Inuyasha pointed at Miroku 'and you know Bank' Inuyasha turned around. Kagome wasn't there. Then he turned back and she was standing in front of him.

'I thought you ran off on me again' he said lightly.

'I wouldn't run off on you now' kagome said and she kissed him on the lips locking her arms around him. He locked his arms around her waist. He let out.

'I love you' He said still holding her close.

'I love you too' she said.

Then the boys, looked at them Kagome blushed and then started laughing. Inuyasha joined her. The boys looked green as if they were gonna be sick.

'You guys might need to go toilet' Kagome said looking at their faces again.

'I agree' Kouga said holding his stomach.

'Me too' Bankostu was going back to normal and was looking over Kagome's shoulder. A girl that looked to be about Kagome's age walked over to Bankostu.

'So Banki, what are we doin' tonight' She said so seducing Inuyasha and Kagome almost puked. Kouga and Miroku ran to the toilets. Kagome laughed.

'Kagura' Bankostu said. This "Kagura" person had black hair that was tied up. She was wearing mini shorts and a tank top. She had a perfect figure. 'I don't know what do you wanna do, my parents are going out tonight so you and me have the house to ourselves'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Who literally turned green. She ran to the toilets.

'You idiot, she is still innocent' Inuyasha said.

'Banki she is still innocent, I lost it when I was 13' She laughed. Inuyasha walked off.

'Kagome?' He called.

'Hey' she said sitting in the corner of the holding her stomach. He ran over to her.

'Kagome are you ok?' He asked his voice was concerned.

'I'll be fine.' She smiled. He still looked concerned.

'You should cheek on the guys' Kagome giggled. She held her gut tighter. Inuyasha knelt down.

'Your more important' He picked her up bridal style. 'I'm Taking you to the sickbay' at that point, Miroku and Kouga walked out.

'We're not as Important as her' Kouga and Miroku repeated. Inuyasha ignored them.

'Come on lets got to the sickbay' Inuyasha smiled as he walked off.

'There's nothing really to be smiling about' Kagome said.

'Yes there is, I feel like were married' He chuckled.

'Hmmm, I don't think that's gonna happen in a while' kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes widened. _Does she love me or not._ Inuyasha thought. 'I love you so much though'

'I love you too' Inuyasha looked at her again. She was snuggled into his chest. And she silently started to snore. He laughed.

He walked over to the sickbay with her still in her hands.

'Oh she is sick yes' the sickbay manager looked at her.

'Yup' he said.

'Ok I'll shall call up her parents'

'Umm do you mind if I take her home' Then Sango walked over to the sickbay. And seeing kagome in his arms she realized that he was taking her home. She mouthed to Inuyasha "Don't hurt her". He nodded and walked out the doors into a snowing wonderland. Inuyasha smiled. He felt Kagome's heart beat faster. He chuckled under his breath which made her startled and woke up.

'What happen?' She said her breathing was heavy.

'Nothing I'm Taking you home he said.

'I'll be ok' She said.

'No I wanna take you home' She nodded and then snuggled back into his chest.

'I love you' She whispered, it was muffled because she was speaking into his chest. He laughed.

'I love you too'

'I love you more' She said and looked up at him. He eyes were large as if hurt by this comment.

'Do you really believe that you love me more than I love you' He said.

'Not anymore after I thought it through' She laughed. Her laugh was like an angel's voice.

He walked over to his car. And let her down. She stumbled to her seat. Inuyasha always stood right next to her to make sure she didn't fall over.

'I'll be fine' She said as she opened the door.

'I dunno' he said still cautious.

She sat down and looked at Inuyasha as he walked around from her seat all the way to his. He smiled the whole way.

'Your devious' She said as he opened his door and sat down.

'Why' he said so innocently.

'because your not telling me the truth about what your thinking' Kagome answered his question.

'Ok I'll tell you the truth, I think that I am so lucky that I have a girl like you' She looked into his eyes. Truth ran through them. They drove to the house. Inuyasha walked her to the door.

'Would you like to come in?' She asked like it was the end of their first date.

'Well I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go to a diner for lunch' he said folding he ears on his head.

'Um ok' She answered shocked by his question. 'Would you like me to change?' She asked.

'I'm like what your wearing and how you are right now' He said.

'Ok' She went back to the car holding his hand.

'Inuyasha' She said in a seductive tone. 'Will you tell me something?'

'anything' He replied.

'Would you ever cheat on me, coz' if you did I wouldn't be able to stand it here and I would most likely leave.' She looked at him. She was serious.

'I would never cheat on you or let you leave' he said holding his hand to his heart.

'Promise' she said.

'I promise on my life, and my brothers life that I wouldn't do that to you' he said.

She believed him and sighed. She was the one that he was going to marry and he was the one she wanted to marry. She smiled.

'What restaurant/ diner thingy are we going to?' She asked a sudden urgency in her voice.

'Just this one' He rocked up to a 2 story diner. Called the Love Story Restaurant.

'Oh my god Inuyasha its huge' Kagome looked at him, a grin was developing across his face.

'Don't think of it as huge, I just want you to be happy' Kagome smiled. And kissed him on the cheek but Inuyasha moved his face so she kissed his lips, they kissed for a while, he nibbled on her bottom lip and she allowed entrance their tongues danced in their mouths. Kagome giggled and let go.

'I love you' She smiled and hugged him tightly.

'I love you too, you mean everything to me' She blushed at this comment.

A man came out, she recognized this guy it was the guy that she first saw on the day her mother died, they guy that was heading in the direction of her house. He winked at her.

'Hello, I'll take you to your table' he said, his tone was sweet and comforting. A low rumble at the back of Inuyasha's throat came out. The guy looked at him. Kagome laughed to brake the tension.

'Inuyasha what was that about?' She asked.

'I don't like the look of him' he said honestly.

'Ok' kagome said, 'I don't really like him either' Kagome said.

'There you go' he pointed at the table on the balcony. Kagome looked at Inuyasha surprised, but he looked just as surprised.

'I-I didn't order a balcony one' he said.

'What, you must of' Kagome looked at the guy.

'it is on the house' He nodded and then walked off.

The sat down. Inuyasha pulled out a box.

'Oh Inuyasha, you didn't…'

'Shush' He put his finger up to her mouth and kissed it, gave her the box.

'Oh My god Inuyasha' She pulled out the beautiful love heart pendant necklace. 'You didn't have to'

'I'll take it back then' Inuyasha said slyly.

'No I want to keep it' Kagome said she tried to put it on her neck. 'Can you help' She urged.

'Yes' he said. He got up and put on the necklace. He sniffed her necked shivers went down he spine.

'Thank you' She said still tense, Inuyasha was kissing up her neck. Her finally reached her lips (he was behind her btw), She grabbed his face and kissed it.

'You made me so tense, and you are so cruel leaving me in suspense' She smiled.

'Kagome, that's what I love most about you' Kagome looked at him. 'That your always certain about things even if they are wrong' Kagome smiled.

They spent the whole day there, until Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her over his shoulder leaving the check and they money behind. He jumped off the balcony. He started running, and the stars and the moon twinkled. Kagome leaned into his neck. He smiled and laughed. He got to the beach and she lifted up her head. Her eyes were wide with excitement. Inuyasha started walking across the sand with her. He grabbed her hand.

'What about your car?' Kagome asked.

'I'll get it tomorrow morning' He said.

'Morning?' Kagome said. Inuyasha pointed out a beach summer house. Kagome's mouth dropped.

'well come on' Inuyasha pulled Kagome along. She followed. She tripped over and landed in the sand. He laughed.

'Clumsy'

'Help me, I fell… In love with a gorgeous caring Hanyou' Kagome added at the end.

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style. Getting dirt all over his black jeans.

He bashed down the door and sat Kagome on the couch. He leaned over her. And started kissing her. Kagome smiled but pushed him off. She didn't trust him just yet.

'What's wrong?' He said so innocently.

'I don't think I'm ready for that' she said, her eyes filled with fear.

'I , ok' Inuyasha said. So politely.  
'Ya wanna do something else' Kagome said. She tried to make him feel better. He just shook his head.

'I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I do love you' He looked up Kagome was in a red bikini.

'Then make it up to me and come swimming with me' She grabbed his hand.

'Kagome?' He looked at her.

'Yup' kagome looked at him her eyes were large from excitement. Her stomach was flat but still muscular, she smiled he was shocked by her appearance.

'O-ok' Inuyasha said stuttering from he looks.

Inuyasha got red board shorts, his chest was showing, his 6 pack made Kagome breath uneasy. Inuyasha laughed.

'Lets go' She said holding his hand again. Kagome ran over to the beach. It was dark now. The moons reflection is the sea's ripples. Kagome ran into the water. He smiled and followed her in. Kagome and Inuyasha, swam with each other. Little did they no someone was watching their every move.

'Kagome wake up' Inuyasha said the sun high in the sky.

'hmm' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'Five more minutes' She said, her voice dry.'

'You do know we still have school' He said. At that point Kagome jumped out of her bed and bolted to the closet. Then she realized she was at her house.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome looked at him in pure curiosity.

'yes'

'Did you bring me here?' Inuyasha nodded. His eye lit up. Then she realized, tonight was the night of the high school reunion.

'Inuyasha I need to get dressed, you should get your…'

'My car? I already have it' He said a smirk forming on his face.

'Ok, I'm gonna have a shower, I won't be long' Kagome smiled. And got out a white t, and a white mini skirt. She has white boots on as well. She got out of the shower, and went back into her room.

'Kagome if you had wings you would look like an angel, but no matter what you look like an angel to me' Kagome lightly blushed. Inuyasha held her hand as they walked down stairs together.

'I'll meet you at the car' Inuyasha said. Kagome got a piece of fruit and walked out the door.

'Kagome, I'll see you tonight' Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha and kagome drove to the school. As Usual they had all of their classes together. They had always sat next to each other. Until the new guy came.

'Hello, I'm Naraku Honimisha' Kagome smiled, at Inuyasha.

'Hey Kagome' Sango said as she walked over to the table in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at the front of the class. She spotted Naraku. Her eyes grew wider, the same guy from last night. She turned to Inuyasha he had already noticed.

'hey I served you last night' Naraku came up to them and smiled.

'Yea you did' Kagome said.

'um you gave us extra money. And I wanted to give you the change'

'So your not staying at the school?' Kagome asked. She didn't want him to stay.

'No, I'm staying' He had heard the urgency in her voice.

'oh' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. A growl rumbled through him. Kikyo came up to Inuyasha. She kissed him on the cheek. Kagome felt like she was on fire. She wanted to punch Kikyo.

'Oh Hi Naraku' Kikyo said.

'Hi Kikyo' There was tension between them but Inuyasha knew it was fake.

'You know each other?' Kagome asked. Hopefully they went out and they want to again. And Kinkywhore would leave Inuyasha alone.

'Yea, Ex's' Kikyo said.

'Man you really are a slut, first the football team, and a Waiter and the only good one you had was Inuyasha' Kagome said a smile on her face. Inuyasha laughed.

'Ha' Kikyo walked off.

School finished. And Inuyasha drove Kagome home. Kagome smiled and waved goodbye.

**WITH INUYASHA**

Inuyasha drove home. Holding his cheek on were Kikyo had kissed him. Why did he care if she kissed him. She wasn't anything but dirt compared to Kagome, but there was something about her today that made his heart jolt.

'Inuyasha, I need to talk to you' Sesshomeru looked at Inuyasha.

'What?' Inuyasha looked at his elder brother and glared.

'You say you love Kagome, but thinking that there in something that made your heart jolt with another girl, means you live them more' Sesshomeru said.

_Oh Shit did I say that out loud_.

'What do you mean?'

'Tell me the truth, do you love Kagome?'

'Yes' Inuyasha looked at him.

'You answered that quickly' Sesshomeru eyed him off. 'What about Kikyo?' Inuyasha hesitated.

'well… I don't know' Inuyasha said to him.

'You love them both'

'WHAT DO YOU KNOW' Inuyasha said to his nosey brother.

'I know quiet a bit brother'

Inuyasha stormed over to his room. Inuyasha sighed. He knew his brother was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

Inuyasha lay down and fell asleep.

He woke up at 7.00 he had 30 minutes left. He got dressed in a red button up T-Shirt and black jeans with chains on the side. He drove off. And waited outside the house for Kagome.

She walked out In a red spaghetti strap dress. It came half way through her thighs. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha jaw dropped.

'You look stunning' Kagome smiled.

'Thank you' She said.

They arrived at the school gym at 7.30. Kagome got out. And waited for Inuyasha.

'What am I gonna do, I love them both?' Inuyasha heard a tapping of his window. Kagome was smiling happily.

Inuyasha got out of the car. Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the doors of the gym. In Inuyasha's opinion she was the most stunning girl there. They walked inside. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started grinding against Inuyasha. She was driving him crazy.

'Inuyasha you don't look well you wanna go?' Kagome asked him.

'No' he said. Kagome nodded.

'I need to go toilet, do you mind' Kagome pointed toward the door.

Kagome waited for a while. She looked at her watch. She started to tap her foot. She forgot about waiting. And went to look for him.

**With Inuyasha**

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him into the pool arena.

'Kikyo I \need to tell you…' Kikyo started kissing him. He tried to push her off grabbing her waist to push her off.

**With Kagome**

Kagome walked over to the pool arena after being scratched and battered by branches off the tree. She looked at the double doors.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome yelled.

'Kagome I'm in here he yelled back.

Kagome walked through the double doors they opened with a creek. She stared at the other side of the pool. The dream came to her.

'Inuyasha' She whispered. Kagome walked around to the other side of the pool. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha face looked at her his silver started blowing over his face. She had tears streaming down her face.

'Kagome I swear its not what it looks like' Inuyasha had a serious tone to his voice.

'You promised, you promised on your life' She said. She cried. 'I'm not gonna take it from you' She looked at him. Her hair was ruined. She pushed him. He slipped on the water but she had already ran off not looking behind her. Inuyasha hit his head on the side of the pool and fell in. Kagome was still crying her eyes were red. Inuyasha rose up to the top of the pool soaked. Kikyo was laughing.

'Well that was easier than I thought' she was gasping for breathe.

Inuyasha jumped out and went looking for Kagome.

Kagome went to Sango's and packed her things. She left a note.

_Sango,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you, I love you like a sister but something happened and I don't think I can come back. I'm going to move in with some of my mums best friends. I love you and tell Inuyasha I'll never forget about him. Goodbye._

_Kagome. H xoxoxox_

Kagome called up a plane and left. Kagome went to Florida.

End of Chappie not story. Never story, well one day soon. Please no flames dodges tomatoes. Any way. Thanks for reveiwng.

He noddedHe


	12. She came Back

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha

Kagome sat In the taxi on the way to the airport. She was crying the whole way.

'You alright lil' missy' said the taxi driver in the front seat. Kagome nodded slowly.

'I'm fine, I just realized that…' she stopped. They had arrived at the airport. 'Can you turn around?' She asked.

'Sorry, but I have a home to get to' The man said. He bowed his head as she got out of the car. She paid him her fee and got out.

'My life is a fucking hell hole, nothing goes fucking right for someone who does everything in her power to make all the other shithead's happy' she growled under her breath.

'Hello, I'm Frieda' This girl looked at little older than Kagome, 18-19. She was wearing a uniform.

'Am I in trouble?' Kagome asked her voice shaking, not from just being scared but from being angry as well.

'No, I just wanted to know why you were talking to yourself' She said he tone was a little high pitched.

'Don't worry, I just need to go'

'Why don't you stay with me you seem a little lost'

'Really?' Kagome's eyes lit up, but she didn't know this girl. Was her home a mental asylum, Kagome laughed.

'What's so funny?'

'Are you taking me to your house not a mental asylum' Kagome was still laughing.

'Mental asylum?'

'Yea the loony bin ya know' kagome laughed at her joke' The girl Frieda laughed too. The walked over to her car. Kagome didn't know if she could trust this person. She was so lucky that she was Miko.

**With Inuyasha and Sango**

'INUYASHA!' Sango yelled into the phone.

'What?'

'You did this to her, you broke her heart' She was so angry with Inuyasha.

'I didn't do anything'

'Well good for you she said she wouldn't forget about you' Sango stopped. Something came out of the envelope 'it's a C.D for you Inuyasha' Sango laughed.

'Why, that was a gift to her' he said to himself still on the phone.

'Well, maybe she didn't want you anymore, YOU JERK!' Sango yelled. 'YOU ARE SO DEAD, I'M COMING OVER'

'You Sango if you yelled like this every day, I wouldn't have to talk to you on the phone, because I COULD HEAR YOU FROM A MILE AWAY' Inuyasha yelled back.

**With Inuyasha**

He got outside before Sango came and got on his motorbike.

'Inuyasha you know why she left' Sesshomeru said.

'I know, but I can't just leave her thinking like that' Inuyasha said.

'She left so you wouldn't hurt her anymore than what you did' Inuyasha wondered how he knew all of this.

'How do you know all of this?' Inuyasha looked at Sesshomeru.

'Sango' he said, Inuyasha looked ahead of him. There standing in front of his bike was a purple faced Sango.

'I'm, gonna get off my bike, don't scratch it please' Inuyasha begged. He got off the bike. Sango laughed.

'You won't need a bike after I'm Finished with you'

'hey Inuyasha' Miroku looked at the black haired girl standing in front of Inuyasha. 'Where's Kagome?' Inuyasha growled at Sango and Miroku at the same time. Miroku turned around.

'Wait' Sango said. 'Can you drive me home, I don't have a lift, I walked here' She looked at Miroku. He nodded.

'Ok' She and Miroku walked off. Inuyasha hopped on his bike. Then he had a tune stuck in his head. He jumped off his bike and ran up stairs. Inuyasha started writing a song.

**With Kagome**

'hey, umm I don't have any room at my house my cousins are staying I have a place were you can stay' Frieda said to Kagome.

'Ok' Kagome said. This lady was being so nice to her and she didn't even know her.

'Ok come on' kagome saw that she stopped the car at an apartment. The apartment was huge.

'Where is this, you didn't have to make it a big place' kagome said.

'don't worry I own the place.' She laughed as she said those words. Kagome was shocked. She owned this place. A huge hotel that looked like it was made out of solid gold.

'Thank you' kagome got out of the car and got her stuff.

'Wait I'll come in with you, when they see your with me you'll get it for free'

'Oh no you…'

'Shut up and get inside' Kagome nodded and walked in.

'Hello, Mrs. Hallowell'

'hello' She answered.

'And you are?' the young man asked as he kissed her hand.

'uh, Kagome' she answered as she yanked her hand out of his grip.

'Miss Kagome' He looked at her 'This way please' he said making them follow him.

'Ok' Kagome said. They all followed. Kagome turned the corner at least 5 meters away from Frieda. Kagome bumped into a guy.

'Oh sorry' Kagome started blushing.

'it's ok I'm Robbie'

'Kagome' She held her hand. He shook it.

She looked up. His emerald green eyes, were shimmering from the light of the chandelier, he brushed his just bellow ear length away from his face.

'Your very pretty' He said. 'I'm going out you wanna come with me?'

'I still haven't gotten my room' She said.

'Ok you mind when I see you next… actually I'll give you my number, call me' He said, he smiled as he walked of.

That was the second most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen.

She walked over to her door were they both waited.

'hey Kagome' she heard a yell behind her. She turned around.

'Robbie?'

'Hey umm, I was wondering this Saturday you wanna go out?' he asked.

'Umm ok' She said. (sorry but I felt bad for her she needed someone to comfort her) Kagome walked over to her door and walked in.

'You must have a lot of money, the master suite, who are you a famous singer or something?'

'Ah no' She said.

'You mind if I come in' He asked.

'I guess not' She walked in and he followed.

'Robbie how old are you?'

'18, WHY?'

'I'm 17' She said. She was shocked he looked as though he was early twenties, he was so tall and well built.

'Oh really, I thought you were at least twenty' He was embarrassed.

'Come sit down' Kagome urged.

'Ok'

'So how long have you been here for?' She asked him, she was curious.

'Umm I'm leaving tommorow' He stopped 'but I decided to stay a week longer'

'Why?' She looked at him.

'Coz I met you' He said, once again embarrassed. She hoped she wasn't leading him on.

'Oh you can go you don't have to stay for me' he smiled.

'you seemed lonely' he said 'I stayed for your benefit'

'Thanks, I should probably get to bed and you should go to whatever you were going to' She smiled.

'I canceled'

'let me guess _me_' she pointed at herself.

'No this time I feel kinda sick' he shook his head.

'Oh sorry for the assumption'

'Its ok' he paused ' I should go' he smiled. And kissed her on the cheek.

'Bye'

He walked out the door.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

(soz for the jump)

'Kagome you ready?' Robbie looked at the girl he had fallen in love with. She smiled and walked toward Robbie. She hadn't fallen in love because she didn't want to get hurt. Every time he kissed her, she didn't kiss him like she had kissed Inuyasha.

They got Into the car. Hot red Porsche. Turns out he was a movie star.

'Come on' He said. She got into the car. 'Can I turn on the radio?'

'Don't know why your asking me its your car' She laughed and he laughed along.

(on the radio) _'Hello and welcome to The show Radio' (soz I'm an aussie I don't American radio shows) 'Our next song, Just the girl for me' 'Written by Inuyasha Takahashi and his band "the Shadow Demons"_

Robbie went to turn off the radio, but Kagome caught his hand.

'Keep it on'

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

[Chorus:]  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

[Chorus]

And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

[Chorus]

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Kagome started crying.

'What's a matter?' he asked.

'Oh nothing, I just know the singer' She smiled.

'Really I love this band, they have awesome songs could you take me to them?' He was so excited she just couldn't say no.

'Sure' She said.

They Started driving, I had been three months Kagomes hair had grown, and now she had dark blonde streaks down through her hair. She showed him directions until they reached her old house. She walked up to the door.

'Hold on!' She heard Sango's voice. Sango came to the door and screamed.

'KAGOME!!!' She smiled and gave her a hug. 'Your back for good yea?' She asked, actually it was like she was telling Kagome.

'No, I came to see Inuyasha'

'Who's that Sango?' Miroku's voiced came from the background. He walked up to the door. His shirt off. His six pack wasn't as defined as Inuyasha's but it still made Sango happy.

'Kagome?' Miroku looked at her.

'Kagome lets go' her "boyfriend" called.

'Coming, see ya' She turned around and left.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha heard a knock on the door. He got up. There was a party going on at his place, three guys and the rest were girls. He was responsible for Kagome leaving. And he stopped the pain the only way he knew how, Sex.

'Coming' He said. He pointed to the back door for all the girls to leave.

He opened the door.

'Oh My God, Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm Robbie your biggest fan' He said.

A voice from behind Robbie cam to a shock to Inuyasha.

'Second biggest' kagome said.

'K-Kagome' Inuyasha's mouth dropped. 'Kagome your back'

Kagome came out from behind Robbie, He was still as beautiful as ever. But he wasn't the same, he smelt like beer, he had stubble and he had blood shot eyes.

'Oh Inuyasha' kagome held her hands to her mouth in disappointment.

'I know' he bowed his head.

'What have you done to yourself?'

'I couldn't stand losing you, so I never called, praying you would come back and forgive me'

'What does he mean "forgive Him"' Robbie asked.

'well I umm, used to go out with him' She glared at Inuyasha. The pain shot through him like a sword. 'Which was the most stupidest mistakes I have ever done and I have done a lot' That hurt Inuyasha even more.

'Kagome you have to believe me I wasn't kissing her back'

'It didn't seem like you were pushing her off either' Kagome added. He nodeded

'Inuyasha, I haven't stopped loving you, and I still remember your face, I have just moved on.' She hugged Robbie. Inuyasha growled. Robbie shook kagome off and ran to his car and drove off. 'Great there goes my lift' She said. 'You mind if I come in, I can't go to Sango's Miroku and her are doing something together'

'Yea they've been going out since the day you left'

'A couple break another forms' She walked in. 'Ew, how can you live like this?' She asked. Then started cleaning.

**3 Hours later**

'There, now go have a shower and shave' She shoved him up the stairs. 'I've been dating a movie star and you're a singer now so get ready to sing for me.'

'Kagome'

'Shut up and go have a shower'

It took Inuyasha 2 hours to get right for the song. He was shirtless, which made Kagome gasp, his abs were still perfectly defined. He was also wearing black jeans with Chins the ones he wore to the last time the were together, the High School reunion.

He stood up straight while Kagome called everyone. Everyone was so happy Kagome was back.

'Ok I wrote this song after kagome left and it is for her' He said. (Just the girl again)

After the song finished Kagome was crying. 'I never said you had to do that song' she said between tears.

'I'm sorry I'll sing another'

'No' She walked out the door.

'what was that about?' Inuyasha looked shocked.

**With Kagome**

She walked outside, Inuyasha followed her. He put his hand on her shoulder. He had never stopped loving her. She hoped she felt the same way. She was eighteen now.

'I have a birthday Present for you' he said.

'What' She wiped her tears.

'I bought you something for you birthday'

'how'd you know, I never told you' She smiled.

'Come on' he pulled her. And went to the garage. He pulled out a red motor bike. A grin spread across his face.

'Inuyasha you didn't did you' she looked at him. Her eyes wide.

'I was gonna give it to you before you left but you left in such a hurry, I couldn't explain'

'What was there to explain, you kissed…' he put his finger over her mouth.

'She died, 2 months ago, she had a car crash and didn't survive'

Kagome's mouth dropped. She was happy, but her sister.

'Oh My God' She ran Into Inuyasha and hugged him. He hugged her back.

'I'm okay, I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't answer your phone'

Kagome smiled. She stilled loved Inuyasha but she had to get back. Just then her cell started ringing.

'Hello' kagome stopped. 'Why?' 'You JERK!' Kagome slapped her cell down. She started to cry.

'I give up, I can't stand it, no-one likes me' She walked off.

'Kagome, I still love you' Kagome looked at him.

'But Kikyo…'

'Never, I was telling her that she wouldn't even try coming near you, and then she kissed me I put my arms on her hips to push her off, but you saw'

'Inuyasha?' She stared into his eyes.

'Kagome, I never stopped loving you, I gave up on love when I realized I couldn't have you' kagome smiled. But she still walked off.

She grabbed her arm and kissed her. His arms locked around her waist. She grabbed onto his hair. And kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss.

Inuyasha let off.

'Kagome, I love you'

'Inuyasha, I have to go' She left him. Hanging.

He growled. _She wouldn't have kissed me back if she didn't love me._ Inuyasha was frustrated.

**With Kagome**

'Inuyasha, I love you too' Kagome said to herself while walking away.

'Hello' Kagome jerked and turned around.

'hi' She looked at the guy. Hooded cloak, black. Red eyes, black hair long in a braid down his back.

'Are you Kagome?'

'Uh, yea'

'Someone wanted me to give you this'

'Thanks' it was an envelope. She opened it.

_Meet me at the park, at 12. Be there please…_

_From anonymous._

'Inuyasha your not that Anonymous' She laughed.

She walked to Sango's house. And walked up the stairs. Still having the key helped.

She lay down on her bed. And fell asleep.

Mwhahahahahahahahahaha, was that a cliffy? Anyway I have decided, do you think that I should have questions at the end of ma chaps I wanna know. \

Anyway luvs y'all who reviewed. (gothicfreak90, lily21207 and InuyashaxKagomexForever) thanks for being so supportive and liking my story. I enjoyed writing it for you.


	13. Inuyasha come back to me part1

Disclaimer: Wow I don't own Inuyasha.

(last chappie I made it look like I finished ma story I didn't it is still going)

Kagome woke up. She yawned and stretched her right arm and rubbed her eyes.

'hmm' She looked at the clock. 11.58pm. 'SHIT!!!'

Kagome got out of her bed. She decided to wear something simple a light blue blouse. And some black jeans. With white sneakers with red laces. She brushed her hair again. She smiled. And walked out the door. Sango and Miroku were asleep on the couch. She giggled. And walked out the door. Kagome walked across the street and got to the park.

'Hello?' Kagome spoke.

'Hi' the familiar voice made her jump.

'Inuyasha?'

'Yep' Kagome smiled.

'At least you came, you're a bit late though' He laughed.

'Sorry' Kagome looked at him. 'What did you want to tell me?'

'That, I never really loved you Kagome. I was using you' kagome stood In shock. Why not tell her this before hand. She looked at him. His eyes were amber but there wasn't any guilt. She fought back the tears her eyes were burning.

'I knew it You love Kikyo still' He nodded. 'but she is dead' Kagome looked at him.

'I lied' he said so simply. It couldn't have been him.

Kagome walked back. Standing at her front door was Sango, her arms were crossed.

'Inuyasha called, he is worried about you'

'Why? I met him at the forest 5 minutes ago, like he asked me to' She said. With a hint of attitude in her tone.

'No he had been calling here for the last five minutes'

'but'

'But nothing' Sango handed kagome the wireless phone. The number was already dialed. Kagome pressed the "green" button.

'Hello' Inuyasha's002Bxoice was at the other end of the phone.

'What trick are you playing at, first you say you love me, then at the park you say that you never loved me'

'Kagome I wasn't at the park at all' Inuyasha answered her.

'huh?'

'I WASN'T AT THE PARK!' Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

'But I was there with you'

'Kagome, I wasn't there you have to believe me'

'I do, I just don't understand'

Kagome was silent. She had felt a dark aura around Inuyasha that time.

'Kagome? KAGOME?'

'Huh, what happened?'

'Kagome you weren't talking'

'Inuyasha, I think some things wrong'

'What do you mean?'

Kagome hung up.

'Sango, I need help'

'With what?'

'Don't worry just help'

'Ok'

Kagome got into Sango's car. Sango got in the drivers side.

'Kagome, i…'

'Shuddup, drive to Inuyasha's I need his help'

'But it's a new moon'

'So'

'Oh he hasn't told you' Sango whispered under her breath.

They arrived at Inuyasha's in the nick of time. Kagome knocked on the door.

The door opened. 'Hello' Kagome's eyes opened up wider.

'Who are you and were's Inuyasha?'

'Umm Kagome it is me Inuyasha'

'No Inuyasha has silver hair, amber eyes, cute dog ears and very sharp fangs' kagome pointed out the humans flaws.

'And I have black hair, violet eyes, no fangs or cute dog ears'

'And your voice sounds exactly the same' Kagome stopped her eyes lit up. 'INUYASHA' she hugged Inuyasha. He hugged her back.

'What's up with you?'

'I need your help' Kagome stopped. 'I think I'm in trouble'

'Why?'

'Because it wasn't you who took me into the forest, but I looked and sounded like you' Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

'You can stay here' he said in a firm calming voice.

'got it' Kagome smiled and walked inside.

'If you hurt her again. You won't only loose your life, but what give it too'

Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome started laughing.

'Don't worry Sango he won't hurt me I promise' Kagome smiled and patted Inuyasha on the back.

'I won't hurt her' He looked at Kagome, who was looking at Sango.

Sango nodded and drove home.

'So when does this wear off?' Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hair.

'What, don't like it?'

'No I don't want either of them to go, it looks hot' She smiled and she walked up Inuyasha's staircase. 'By the way, I be back soon, just getting changed'

Inuyasha waited down stairs, for a good Half hour. At that moment Kagome walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. 'Kagome you look wonderful'

'Well get ready, we're going out' Kagome was wearing, A tight blood red dress, that clung tightly to her thighs.

'What? Where are we going?'

'You'll see'

'Ok' Inuyasha went upstairs. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was she really there with him. Did she really want to go out with him?

Inuyasha came downstairs. Wearing a black bat necklace, black leather jeans with chains on both sides. And a red button up t-shirt with the top three buttons undone. Kagome was smiling. He grabbed her hand. She held onto his too.

'Kagome you look…'

'Shhh' Kagome laughed. They walked out the door. 2 red motor bikes were waiting in the driveway.

'Where'd the other one come from?'

'I got it given to me, from a friend, and the other one I bought for you' Kagome smiled. 'Follow me' Kagome got on her bike. Inuyasha got on his. They both drove for hours. Until Kagome stopped. Inuyasha stopped beside her, in front of them was a meadow. Full of red roses, but they looked dark.

'Come on' Kagome hopped on his back.

'what'

'Oh yea, your human tonight' Kagome got off his back. 'We shall walk then' She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and hung it over her shoulder.

'Kagome, do you think that maybe you could give me another chance, I won't blow it I promise' kagome took his arm off her shoulder.

'Inuyasha, he hasn't left me yet'

'But you kissed me back'

Kagome stood back. She was on the edge.

'Kagome be careful!' Kagome stumbled and the ledge crumbled. She started to fall.

'INUYASHA!?!'

A hand Kagome's, but she could feel it slipping. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was looking at her, his violet were in pain. He was gonna lose the only girl he ever loved properly loved.

'Kagome, I won't let go' Inuyasha said.

'I know' Kagome confirmed.

Inuyasha's hand slipped and he couldn't grab her again. Kagome started screaming. Inuyasha couldn't bear it. He jumped off. Inuyasha caught Kagome. He was still human though.

'Inuyasha'

'Kagome I would rather die with you than anyone else' little did they know they had been out since 2, and it was now 7, the sun started to rise. Inuyasha slowly turned into a hanyou again. He could smell Kagome's scent. Her lilacs and lavender, rang in his nose. The reached the bottom Inuyasha landed on his feet. The sun was only starting to come over the mountains, leaving the meadow a little lighter than when they arrived.

'Inuyasha, y-you saved me' She sobbed into his chest.

'I would do anything for you'

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha laid down in the meadow and patted the flowers next to him, Kagome sat down next to him. Inuyasha pulled her onto his chest, her heart beat faster against her chest. She felt secure not alone. She felt loved.

'Inuyasha, do you love me?' She asked.

'Kagome, when I'm around you I feel myself, I stop breathing, I can't feel my heart its beating that fast' He stopped and looked at her. 'Kagome, of course I love you'

She grinned.

'So do you love me?' Inuyasha asked. Kagome stood up.

'Inuyasha I don't stop loving someone, I just bury my feelings for them deep down. But with you, I can't stop thinking about you, your in my head 24/7 your smile, your voice, even you eyes. I want to forget but I can't. Inuyasha, I haven't loved anyone like I loved you.' Inuyasha looked at her, he happened to miss the tear drop from her eye, but as soon as she wiped it away he realized.

'Kagome, I didn't know you loved me so much. I thought I only felt that way'

'Inuyasha, I believe I love you more than my life itself'

'Kagome I…'

Kagome went up to Inuyasha and cut him of by kissing him. Inuyasha pushed her away.

'Kagome' he stopped she got up and started walking. 'What's wrong now?'

'You, first you want me so bad that you took me to the beach house, and now I give me to you, I get pushed away. Inuyasha you given whiplash from all your weird decisions. Make ONE AND STICK TO IT!!'

'Ok' Inuyasha got down on one knee and looked at Kagome. He pulled out a sliver ring with a diamond on top. 'Kagome, will you marry me?'

'I, uh, um, I'll think about it' Kagome who was still in shock got lifted off her feet and was at the top of the cliff in 5 seconds.

'Warn me first' She said as she got onto her bike.

'Sorry'

'Inuyasha, I would marry you but were ex's, you haven't asked me out. I'm sorry I can't' She started her bike and rode off.

Inuyasha stood at the edge of the cliff. (not a smart place to say "no") Inuyasha stared.

'You love me though' Inuyasha thought. 'I'll prove I love you' Inuyasha got on his bike.

**With kagome**

Kagome's tears were running down her face. Inuyasha went to far this time. He loved her so much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She smiled. When she arrived at Inuyasha's the door was wide open.

'hello?'

'Hi'

Kagome jumped.

'I'm Naraku'

'I know'

'Oh yea, your that girl Inuyasha is obsessed with, he didn't come to school for three months'

'What?'

'yea three months no school'

'That idiot, the things he does for himself and the things he does to himself'

Just then Kagome's eyes started to droop. In a matter of time, she was unconscious in Naraku's arms.

'And that idiot will forget you soon, and you will be mine' Naraku laughed, his evil laugh.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha rode his motorbike all the way to his house. The door was open. He walked up to the door. A familiar scent mixed with Kagome's was there.

'Kagome?'

Inuyasha searched the house. He found Sesshomeru asleep on his bed.

'SESSHOMERU'

'What?' Sesshomeru was still half asleep.

'Why was the door wide open?'

'It was shut, Kagome was hear. I heard her talking to someone I thought it was you'

'You idiot, she was in trouble' Inuyasha looked at the ring he had offered to Kagome.

_I'm Sorry I can't, then Inuyasha saw kagome ride of, her hair blowing in the wind._

A large growl escaped Inuyasha's throat.

'Wow' Sesshomeru said. 'Is mister Inuyasha worried'

'I'll kill you when I get back, with Kagome' Inuyasha said.

He walked over to the home phone.

'Sango, yea Kagome's been kidnapped. No it wasn't my fault, she left early. DON'T ACUSSE ME OF ANYTHING I DID'T DO, NO I'LL FIND HER MYSELF' Inuyasha hung up. He had taken it out on Sango, he was going to call back. But he had to find Kagome. He loved Kagome. More than anything.

**With Kagome**

'This bitch ain't gonna wake up Naraku' A female voice was heard near kagome's ear.

'Shut up Kikyo, I bought you back to get Inuyasha, make him forget and have him yourself. NOT SO YOU CAN YELL ME HEAD OFF'

'Sorry, wow, sleeping slut woke up'

'Kikyo, your meant to be dead'

'Yea and your meant to be long gone'

'What are you doing? Why are you here?' Kagome Asked she was still tired.

'I'm going to get Inuyasha, and I work for Naraku, DER'

'Kikyo, your mated to me'

'I know, but Inuyasha doesn't'

'I heard once a demon mates, they can't stand the opposite sex with their mate, but since you're a guy it doesn't really matter'

Naraku laughed. Kikyo sent a death glare at him. Naraku stopped.

'yes and no, Naraku is a spider demon, they aren't as protective as dog demons, they only ask the one they want to mate with. After they have lost them (This is guessing okay) so Inuyasha will mate with me coz, he lost me'

'But he asked me to marry him not you' She said. Kikyo gasped.

'H-he what?'

'I said yes' She lied. But Kikyo was so retarded she wouldn't know.

'Grrr, can I kill her Naraku'

'No, check her neck'

Kikyo grabbed her shirt and pulled it so it was revealing her neck.

'Liar' Kikyo whispered into Kagome's ear.

'Great now I have to wash that ear and disinfect it' Kagome laughed. Kikyo slapped her, and again, and again.

'Kikyo, stop' Naraku ordered.

'But, she'

'Shuddup'

'Fine', Kikyo crossed her arms.

'You're a bitch Kikyo, I'm your sister'

'yea but you have my boyfriend'

'He isn't yours'

'And he isn't your either, and you'll never be his, and he won't ever remember you'

_Yes he will_ Kagome thought.

'It's Time Kikyo call him'

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's cell started ringing. Kikyo was on the front of it.

'Wait that's not right' but he answered it anyway.

'Hello'

'Hi Inuyasha'

'Kikyo?'

'Yes'

'Your meant to be dead, and why are you calling me'

'Because, I have your fiancé'

'You what. She isn't my Fiancé'

'Well she said, that she said yes'

'well she didn't, why'd you take her, and it wasn't your scent'

'Inuyasha, still so naïve'

'What do you mean "naïve"'

'I mean you don't have a clue'

'I know what naïve is, bitch but why am I naïve'

'Because, she is dead'

Inuyasha stopped talking.

'What?'

'Kagome is dead, dumbshit'

'KIKYO, I'M GONA KILL YOU!!'

Inuyasha hung up. He tried to follow Kagome's scent but he couldn't. It just stopped. Inuyasha sighed.

'If I can't be with you. I can't be with anyone'

**With Kagome**

'You bitch, I'm gonna kill you' Kagome yelled.

'What are you gonna do?'

'I'm gonna blow your fucking ass to smithereens'

'How, when your all tied up?'

'You'll see' Kagome started laughing. The her hands started glowing blue. Kikyo laughed.

'You idiot, that is a miko save chamber. But I see yo haven't realized that your in a clear box.'

'Inuyasha would see me'

'Nope. I planned this Inuyasha will come in, only miko's can see inside the clear box. Inuyasha will think you dead. And I will brainwash him and he won't remember you'

'But, your mated already'

'So, I'll just tell him I'm cheating on him'

'Your gonna cheat on Inuyasha'

'Well I guess so'

'I hope he kills you so your ass of a husband dies to'

'Mate dipshit, Mate'

'Whatever like I care'

'He is here'

Kagome was stiff. He hands clenched into fists. Inuyasha walked in gun ready. (I felt like he needed a weapon) Kagome yelled and screamed but he didn't hear her. He stood still.

'Where's her body?'

'We burnt it' Naraku said a chuckle roaming his throat.

'You ass' Inuyasha stopped and looked around. He looked straight at Kagome. He smiled.

'You stupid, half-breed, why are you smiling'

'because its gonna be so funny when you kill me so I can see my Kagome'

Kagome stood still. _My Kagome_ rang through her head. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a step back a growl escaped his throat.

'Keep away from me you clay pot bitch' Inuyasha shouted.

'Inuy-yasha' Kagome shouted. She was loosing oxygen. This Tank couldn't hold her forever before she actually was dead. 'Inuyasha, I'm in here' She exhaled. She couldn't breathe properly.

'Kagome's death will be revenged' Inuyasha growled. His teeth were clenched.

Then Kikyo put her hand on Inuyasha's temples. Inuyasha was silent. Then a blue aura flowed up Kikyo's arms. Kagome screamed.

'INUYASHA, I LOVE YOU AND YES!!!'

Mwhahahahahaha. Now I hope that was a cliffy. Once again I'm sorry for it being like I had finished my story. Only got 1 review. I want at least three. Thanx Plz R&R

Ilovevamps: Have a great time. What would you do if the one you loved, forgot you?  Question of the day.


	14. Inuyasha come back to me Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's mouth dropped. Inuyasha's eyes went blank. Kikyo cackled in laughter. Then Kikyo gasped and held her stomach. she lifted her hand it was covered in blood. Inuyasha smiled. (lol take that bitch)

'Take that bitch' Inuyasha said.

'Inuyasha have you forgotten about me'

'What your meant to be dead'

'Yes I lied Kikyo is mated to Bayokui (random name) now he is dead. Not me and the good thing is you can see me torture your love' Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha growled. Then his head flicked towards Kagome. Kagome was crying.

'Ka-Ka-Kikyo'

'no Inuyasha I'm Kagome'

'She killed Kikyo Inuyasha, she laying on the floor'

'NOOOO' Inuyasha growled. His eyes went from amber to bright red.

'Inuyasha' Kagome gasped. The oxygen was back into her lungs. Kagome couldn't believe it, it worked. She lost him.

**Inuyasha Pov**

**Kagome, I can hear you but I can't see you, why can't I see you. I feel all alone. I love you. Its Dark and cold. Kagome, Kagome. WHERE ARE YOU? Stupid bitch of a claypot. She must have gotten to me. Snap out of it.**

Normal POV

Inuyasha shook his head.

'Inuyasha, I love you' She sighed, she knew what was gonna happen. She was gonna lose her life to the one she loved.

'Kagome, give up'

'K-Kagome' Inuyasha's ear perked up.

'Ouch you stupid Hanyou' Kikyo got up.

'YOU BITCH'

'She is still alive'

'Your not dead Kikyo' Inuyasha's eye were still red. His eyes were amber in the middle.

'Inuyasha' Kikyo hugged him. He hugged her back.

'But Inuyasha…'

'You lost bitch'

Inuyasha whispered something in her ear.

'Inuyasha?' Kikyo questioned his name. He smiled. He pulled a sword from the statue.

'That thing couldn't cut paper' Naraku laughed.

Then it changed. 'THE TETSUIGA' Inuyasha gasped.

'Inuyasha, I love you' Kikyo said.

'I.. I love you too Kikyo'

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

'But theres always been something that Kagome does to me that when ever I see her, my heart jumps a beat. Her eyes are always filled with happiness. Except for now. Kagome is the only one for me Kikyo. You can't take her place. And for some reason, when I was full demon. Inside my head I knew what was happening I just couldn't stop it'

'But I love her more than anything. Kagome I asked this once I'll ask you again, Will you marry…'

'You don't have to ask twice Inuyasha. Of course I'll marry you'

'This isn't meant to happen' Kikyo looked at Kagome. She grinned.

'Kikyo, don't please' kagome couldn't move. Kagome screamed. Her eyes went murky.

Inuyasha stared. Kagome looked like a puppet.

'Kagome?'

She looked at first dazed. But then she grinned. She screamed again. Her hands turned blue. The blue started climbing up her arms. She slowly struggled against the ropes. They burned. She creamed again louder, more high pitched. Then she grinned. The blue covered her whole body.

'INUYASHA RUN'

That was the last thing she said. Inuyasha shook his head. Then she started laughing.

She started walking towards Inuyasha. Her hands a deeper blue than the rest of her body.

_Kagome POV_

_Inuyasha is just standing there, he doesn't know what I'm capable of. Being blue is the most powerful part of the miko's stage. INUYASHA RUN. I screamed. He wouldn't he grasped onto the Tetsuiga tighter. You idiot I thought to myself. I'm gonna kill him I don't want to. Kikyo's laughing. What a nice sister. 'Inuyasha, If I were you, I wouldn't stay there' Kikyo said._

'_Shut up bitch, I'll do what I want' Inuyasha said._

'_Inuyasha, I said run. I'm gonna kill you' I screamed at him. I need my bracelet. The one to keep my powers in tact._

Normal POV

"Kagome I don't think you will' Inuyasha laughed.

'Kikyo' Naraku

'Gotcha' Kikyo smiled. Then he forehead creased.

'Time to learn you lesson. HANYOU' She screamed.

'Kagome you didn't just call me a Hanyou did you?'

'YUP' Kagome smiled.

'I know you didn't mean it' Inuyasha's head was drooping.

'No I did' Kagome smiled again.

Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed, and smiled at Inuyasha. But she was melting on the inside. Inuyasha went to grab her. But he howled. His hands were red. He starred at her. In shock. She blasted him. She purified him. His black hair was hanging over his shoulders. His violet eyes filled with hatred but sadness.

'I'm sorry Kagome' He said. Guilt ran over his voice.

'For what?' She looked at him.

He frowned. Then a rush of pain went through him. She had put her hand through his stomach, the she ripped it out. (her hand) Her hand was dripping with blood.

'k-k-kagome' he looked at her. He spat blood. (BTW he is human) He closed his eyes, his heart stopped.

'Its done, let her go' Kikyo nodded.

But Kagome was still blue. But her eyes were filled with rage, hatred and revenge.

'You are both dead' She laughed.

'B-but' She smiled. Inuyasha's body laid lifeless on the floor. The blood flooded the floor.

'So much blood' Naraku said. As he disappeared into the darkness. Kagome growled through clenched teeth.

'What are you gonna do?' Kikyo asked, enraged.

'This' She grabbed Inuyasha. Put her hand to his stomach. Then his wound starting healing. Kikyo's mouth dropped. She couldn't do that. Inuyasha coughed. He breathed. He looked at Kagome. She smiled. He glared at her.

'You bitch, I'm gonna kill you' he growled at Kagome. He looked at her. Her eyes were brown. She fell to the floor. And started coughing. Blood went all over the floor. He looked at her. She had Absorbed his wound. She was crying, she was so weak. She smiled weakly.

'KAGOME' Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes started water, he held them in. His eyes turned red. His fangs and claws grew longer. He snarled (oooo yay new word other than growled). He laughed though. He lunged at Kikyo. Who blocked him with a Miko barrier. The pain for Inuyasha wasn't bad. But Kagome knew he couldn't control himself when he was full demon. She stood up. He snapped at her. Ok them maybe he could.

'Kikyo, your so dead' he laughed.

'And what are you going to do?' She asked still laughing.

Kagome got up. Kikyo looked at her. Kagome was smiling. He hands were blue. She touched Inuyasha, he snapped. Then he looked at her. Still smiling from when he thought she was alive. She collapsed and stopped breathing. Kikyo laughed at this pitiful girl, her sister. Kikyo took a step towards Inuyasha.

'You…come…any…closer…I…dare…you' He said between snaps at her.

Kikyo went closer. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and lunged at her again. She was distracted by a moving figure in the background. He pushed his hand into her chest.

'Kikyo, you need to die' He laughed. His eyes were amber.

He ripped his hand out holding thumping clay heart (lol Clay), it was as black as the midnight sun. (I wonder if that is black) He looked at Kagome's Lifeless body and growled. Then her eyes opened. They turned blue. Her hair turned a friary red and she grinned. Her stomach healed. And she looked at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She hovered above the ground. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

'Inuyasha, I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it takes. If its in the pit of hell or in the clouds of heaven I'll never forget about you, and I'll watch over you'

'No you can't leave'

'But I have to'

'Kagome, I wouldn't have killed Kinkywhore if I didn't want you to be here, Kagome I want you here with me not there'

'Inuyasha' Kagome smiled 'I'm gonna stay with you, my heart is your though'

'And mine is yours'

She smiled. He hair was black and her eyes were brown again. She was weak. But she stumbled over to Inuyasha.

'Kagome' He looked at her, she looked up at him 'You meant what you said didn't you about you wanting to marry me'

She nodded and fell asleep. He picked her up. He carried her out a window. That was smashed. He was still out there, trying to get Kagome. He would protect her at any cost. Even his own life.

**3 Days Later**

Kagome returned back to school. So did Inuyasha. They always were near each other. He made Kagome swear that she couldn't go anywhere but the toilet without Him. She promised. It turned out harder than said. He was always hovering. Her big ring on her ring finger left hand side. Was noticed by all. She laughed when they thought she was pregnant. Inuyasha was shocked. And said that her body looks better than ever and she doesn't look fat or pregnant. No-one but his friends would go near her. Miroku and Sango were more than friends. This one Friday Kagome was sitting down when someone noticed that Kikyo wasn't there.

'idiot's how could they not notice that a slut is gone' Inuyasha said.

'I agree' Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha smiled.

'So whens the wedding' Sango asked.

'Dunno yet' kagome said still staring at her ring. Inuyasha brought it for her.

'Inuyasha when do you think? Will we have a bachelor party'

The three guys said "yea" together.

'I dunno'

'Go have fun' She said.

'I will when the bachelor party comes along' He said. Grinning very wide.

'I can't wait to see Kagome walking down the isle'

'Shuddup' Kagome said.

'Dum, dum da dum' Sango sung. Miroku, Kouga and Bank joined in. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha smiled. Kagome grinned.

'Shuddup' Kagome shouted. Kagome turned her head. Naraku was standing there. A grin across his face. Inuyasha growled. And stood his position in front of Kagome. Naraku shook his head. A person in a hooded cloak walked through the doors. Everyone gasped except Kagome and Inuyasha. The person let the hood fall into their shoulder. She looked at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome squealed. And hugged Inuyasha. Kissed him on the cheek and ran over to her friend. Well Inuyasha thought it was a she, he was actually a guy. His name was Eric (lol Eric Dill). Well just picture Eric Dill and you'll see him. Kagome gave him a hug. Eric smiled and looked at Kagome. She stood back and held her hands to her mouth. Inuyasha growled. Eric's eyes turned to Inuyasha, he smiled. Inuyasha's teeth showed.

'Inuyasha, its ok, he didn't know'

'Know what?'

'I'm engaged Eric'

'Oh well I'll have to try harder then' He said. Still grinning.

'No you don't' Kagome said in a stern voice.

'oh really' Eric kissed her again.

'Eric, I'm engaged'

He grabbed Kagome's hand and she took it the walked toward Inuyasha.

'This is my fiancé' She pointed at Inuyasha.

'Really a half breed'

'What did you call me?'

'Inuyasha don't' She put her hand on his chest. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately she kissed him back. Eric laughed.

'What?' Kagome asked.

'Oh nothing' Kagome looked at him. 'A Miko with a half breed, its just funny'

'Why I oughta'

'No you oughta don't' Kagome said.

'See you whipped' Bank said.

'So are you' Inuyasha said.

'I know, at least I can admit it' Bank said back.

'Whatever' Inuyasha said, he turned back to Kagome. 'I wrote another song for you'

'You did'

'Uhuh' He said.

**After school**

Inuyasha and Kagome left hand in hand.

**At Inuyasha's**

'Ok here it is'

Inuyasha got out his electric guitar (I chose electric coz it suits him, and I'm learning electric)

(Another by The Click Five or Taking Five thje movie, which I recommend, I love it)

Hey girl, whats your name i think I caught you looking my way  
Do you wanna know how to get me of to your own  
Weekends work the best i pick the place you do the rest  
Hey now don't be shy but you got to keep me in line  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Is very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Can you get me up more  
Fun that i can ever dream of  
Could you tie me down  
Can you keep me hanging around  
I don't wanna be into keep you company  
Put your hand in mine got to hold on top of the ride  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Is very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

You've got to hold me tighter  
Cause I'm a real fighter  
Don't tear us apart  
Love at first sight never thought in could happen to me  
but you made me believe

Kidnap my heart  
take me with you  
Kidnap my heart  
make my dreams come true  
Take me away cause falling in love  
Is very far, not far from the start  
Kidnap my heart.

Kidnap my heart  
Kidnap my heart....

Inuyasha stopped.

'That was lovely' Kagome said. Her cell started ringing. She picked it up.

'Hello, what? How is she ok, I'll be right there, thanks Miroku' She hung up. And ran out the door.

Thanx for read. No not Sango again. Lol you'll see. Review.

Question of the day: Who thinks that it was a smart idea to have Kagome absorb his wound?


	15. Kagome Dissapeard

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Ok I love reviews, (ok it took me five time to try and right reviews then) at the moment this is the most successful story ever. My next story is gonna be a twilight story. YAY. I don't know what I'm gonna call it, But I should finish this story first. Anyway toddles.

Kagome ran to the car. She looked behind her. Inuyasha was still standing inside the house.

'INUYASHA' Kagome called.

'Coming' he said silently. He walked out the door. Instead of taking the car. He grabbed Kagome's Arms and pulled her onto his shoulder.

'Hold on' He said. Firm.

As he ran to the hospital, Kagome closed her eyes. And kept seeing red eyes, all through her mind. She shivered.

'Cold?' Inuyasha asked.

'Yes' She replied. But she was lying. They arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha was still in shock. Kagome ran into the room. A girl with black hair, brown eyes that looked around the same age as Kagome maybe a little older. The girl looked really weak. Her eyes were closed. Her heart was slow. Something bad had happened to her. Kagome stood in the doorway. She starred at the girl.

'Rin…' She whispered. She went up to Rin and held her hand. Rin's eyes fluttered open.

'Kagome?' Rin said. Her voice was hoarse.

'Yes Rin, I'm here' Kagome held her cousin tightly she was the only relative left in Kagome's family.

'He was, *Cough* pale, red eyes he looked at me and said your name Kaggs' She smiled weakly. "ex or something'

'No Rin, arch enemy' Kagome smiled. But she couldn't anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes. The leaked over the edges.

'I can't loose you Rin, you're the only one left, if I lost you. I couldn't live.' Kagome cried into her cousin.

'Kagome. I'll never leave you, your not the only one who is Miko' Rin had a sly but painful look on her face.

'Rin, you've been poisoned I might as well…'

'NO!' Inuyasha shouted from the doorway.

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha.

'What do you mean no?'

'You are not going to absorb her wound'

'You can do that now Kagome?'

'Yep' She popped her 'p'

'Inuyasha, I wasn't going to do that, I was going to make them sedate her' Kagome looked at Inuyasha and walked over to him. Her eyes were puffy and red. He kissed her.

'Inuyasha, I'm dating your brother. REMEMBER'

'I know' Inuyasha stopped.

'Your dating his brother' Kagome looked at Rin.

'Uhuh' Rin Answered.

'You didn't tell me this' Kagome laughed. 'What's the big deal anyway?'

'Well, Inuyasha promised that he wouldn't…'

Rin told her the story. (I'll tell you the story later).

'Inuyasha, is this true?' Kagome looked at him.

'Yes but I thought they were'

'You can't marry me until your brother has mated, but you will have to mate. NOT MARRY' Kagome turned around, crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

'Kagome, i…'

'When were you planning to tell me?'

'When I was 100% sure, Kagome I love you'

'I know'

'Inuyasha, Kagome. I'm sorry you have to call off the wedding' Rin said. The nurse came in. Inuyasha nodded. He put his lips to Kagome's ear.

'Kagome, I'll do everything in my power to make you mine. For now just be my girlfriend' Kagome nodded at her body shook.

'Inuyasha, I have to leave' She winked.

'But..'

'Inuyasha just stop, I love you its just, you aren't right for me Rin was right, no matter how far apart we are no matter the difference, we can never be together unless we marry, but that won't happen' She gave him one last kiss and walked off.

Inuyasha followed.

'Girl you good at acting' Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her arm and kissed her.

'Inuyasha' Kagome looked down. He was kissing her forehead. 'What happens if its true what if we can never be together?'

'It won't happen, Kagome as long as we love each other nothing can happen to us, we can't be separated'

Kagome just nodded. She closed her eyes. There was a face inside her head. The one with the red eyes, he grinned. Kagome stopped breathing.

'Kagome, Kagome…?' She was slowly unconscious.

**2 Days Later**

'Don't you dare fucking tell me she is going to die, coz if she fucking dies, im gonna rip your fucking head off you pussy little shoulders' Kagome giggled.

'Inuyasha' She said.

'Kagome' he sighed. He ran up to her. And gave her a hug.

'What happened Inuyasha?'

'You passed out, you completely stopped breathing, freaked me out you did'

'It was so funny, he was like running around the room, almost pulling out his hair' Miroku laughed, as Rin said this.

'Kagome, can I talk to you?' Rin asked.

'Yes'

'Inuyasha can you leave?' Inuyasha walked out the room. 'Kagome, I think you are going to die, from someone. Their inside your head.'

'What? I'm going to die, great' Kagome's eyes were filled with worry.

'But I can't stop it you have to, you've been screaming all night. You finally started breathing. They've been pumping oxygen through your chest'

Kagome sighed.

'Inuyasha's waiting for you. Your allowed to go home whenever you want' Rin said. Kissed Kagome on the forehead and went home.

'Kagome, are you ok. You look like you've seen a ghost' Inuyasha walked in. His eyes were wide.

'Inuyasha, Rin thinks I'm going to die' Kagome looked at him.

'Your not going to unless I'm not near you' Kagome nodded. Inuyasha picked her. Up. She screamed. He dropped her. Her eyes went a white colour her irises and her pupils went white. There was no veins, in her eyes.

'Kagome snap out of it please'

_Kagome POV_

_I watched as the red eyes filled with glee and joy, brang me pain. I was screaming. But I couldn't see. I was dying. I didn't want to I wanted to say I love you to Inuyasha. But he can't hear me. My heart burned. My chest felt like it was on fire, as shocks ran through me. A thud against my chest. Kept coming. In her like a pole hitting me. I coughed. I couldn't see, my sight was coming back._

Normal POV

Her eyes were turning brown. Kagomes mouthed still moved. She breathed out one word before she fell into unconsciousness, 'DEATH'. Inuyasha almost chocked.

He walked out the door and red the headlines of the newspaper.

**DEATHS**

_**Mysterious killings has happened over the past night. They aren't going in a pattern. Pictures have been taken of the mysterious subject. It seems to be feeding off of them. **_

_**Having this happen Many of the people who have died, Had no dieses in there blood system. People have been escaping the town. But on the border of the city there are always more killings. So as a recommendation. "stay inside the city"**_

_**Dr. Ryan Baryted says "This murderer has been feeding off of corpse's I can't have this happen any longer, we are sending out recruits to capture and kill on sight this subject. Either from influence this has happened, but I shall stop this"**_

_**Thank you.**_

Inuyasha stood still. Kagome wouldn't how could she, she was asleep… Inuyasha got out of his trance and went over to Kagome and shook her.

'Kagome wake up, Kagome.' Her eyes opened.

'yes?'

Her mouth dripped with blood.

'It was you' Inuyasha sighed. 'What's happening to you Kagome?'

'Excuse me, we couldn't wake her, how did you?' Inuyasha shrugged. The laughed.

Kagome closed her eyes.

'NO!' Inuyasha grabbed her. She screamed her eyes went white again. She started to float.

'Inuyasha' a voice… not Kagome's-Naraku's- came through her mouth. 'You shouldn't butt in because she'll just get hurt more' they laughed and Kagome fell down. She coughed up blood.

'Inuyasha, help me' She sighed and collapsed.

'Kagome?' He looked at everyone.

'Some doctor's your are' He said.

Kagome laid down. Inuyasha tried to wake her up. But she wouldn't.

_Kagome POV_

_I can see the tops of buildings. There's another human trying to escape. I soared through the buildings, making people sneeze and shiver. I laughed. I landed behind him. I bit his neck. I ripped a whole in his neck. The blood spurted everywhere. My top started to get soaked in it. One more and I'll turn his. I laughed as I left._

Normal POV

Kagome started to drip blood from her mouth. Inuyasha wiped it off. What was happening to her? Why her? And why now?

'INUYASHA' Kagome shouted.

'I'm here'

'I saw it again. Like I was there. The death, south west corner. Whole in throat, Red eyes everywhere. Inuyasha what's happening to me?' She cried into his chest.

'I don't know, I really don't know' Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her head.

Naraku's POV

'My plan is working' 1 stood at the doorway of the balcony. The spider mark on my back was glowing more. I was going to become the most powerful. Especially when Kagome got attached to me literally. I laughed at the thought. I turned around. Kagura and Kanna were standing there. Kagura leaning on one leg. Kanna stood up straight.

Normal POV

Kagome's eyes were black.

'Kagome sleep'

'NO' Kagome shook her head. 'When I sleep he comes back'

'Who is he?' The nurse asked

'I'm not crazy, I swear' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 'You believe me don't you'

Inuyasha nodded.

'Good' Kagome sighed. And then yawned.

'Your tired aren't you'

'What? No'

'Kagome' Inuyasha was stern.

'Ok I am I just don't want to sleep' Kagome sighed. She felt so weak though. Her eyes started to droop, Inuyasha started to hum a song.

'What's that?'

'Your new song'

'What's it called'

'Kaggy's Lullaby'

'Yay' She was so weak. She slowly started to snore. Her breath slowed. Then she started to scream. Inuyasha shook her. Her eyes went red. She laughed. Slapped Inuyasha in the face.

'Kagome?' He said holding his cheek.

'I'm Naraku, your in my way AGAIN!' Kagome laughed. Slapped Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha growled. Her face dropped she fell.

'INUYASHA' She yelled.

'I'm Here'

'I'm in so much pain. Inuyasha I can't feel anything' Kagome looked up at him.

'You'll be ok'

'I knew I shouldn't have slept'

'I'm sorry I made you'

'No you didn't I was tired'

'No I did I made you, I sung you to sleep'

'But…'

Inuyasha kissed her. She smiled. She felt that. Her eyes closed. Inuyasha noticed and shook her.

'Yes I was just resting my eyes' Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes were still red.

'Kagome are you ok?'

'Yes why'

'Because your eyes are red'

'Great, you noticed' Her voice became different. Then she changed. Naraku was there. Inuyasha growled.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHERE IS KAGOME?'

'Oh its ok she is here, she won't ever leave you, whoops if I said that I would be lying'

'WHERE IS SHE?' Inuyasha growled again.

'She'll be different when you see her next. She is going to be mine Inuyasha. I hope you like it'

'Why you…' Then Naraku was gone. Kagome wasn't there either. An Empty bed.

Inuyasha walked out the door. His fists were clenched.

'Inuyasha…'

'Shut up or I'll rip ya head of Miroku' Inuyasha stopped to look at Miroku. Miroku took a step back.

'Miroku, lets follow him' Sango said. Sango walked in front of Miroku. Miroku touched Sango's butt. Sango turned around and slapped him.

'What?'

'You and your hand'

'I told you, the hand has a mind of its own' Sango and Miroku laughed. As they were distracted Inuyasha ran off.

**With Naraku**

Naraku walked around his circular room. Kagome following behind him.

'Would you stop following me' Kagome nodded and stood in the moonlight. Her hair was a strawberry blonde. Her eyes were amber.

'Naraku, someone wishes to see you' Kagome said. Her voice was lifeless.

'Ok' Naraku walked out the door. Kagome followed. Having this Miko so close to him. No-one could hurt him.

'Naraku he is out the front door' Kagome said again. Her voice a little bit curious.

'He?' Kagome nodded. 'You answer it' Kagome walked to the door.

'Hello?' She looked at the man. White hair with dog eyes and amber eyes.

'Kagome?'

'Yes' He looked at her.

'Your not Kagome' Then he sniffed her. 'Ok you are. What happened to you?'

'What do you mean, do I know you?'

'Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't know you, so I would leave'

'She does no me, what happened to the promise'

'No promise, I don't know you'

'Kagome we're dating'

'No my boyfriend is Naraku' She said. Her head cocked to the side.

'WHAT?'

'You heard me now leave you pervert' Kagome shut the door in his face, in her mind she knew him. But she wasn't to sure.

'Lets go baby' Naraku grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to his body. He put his arm around her waist and she kissed his cheek. (gross I know)

'Naraku, I need to sleep' Kagome said.

'Yes my sweet' Kagome slept.

Naraku once again controlled her. She killed more very night.

She woke up in the morning. With a pain on her back. She looked into the mirror. A knife wound through her stomach.

'Naraku, What happened to my back?'

'Nothing, you must have hurt yourself and only realized tonight'

Her eyes were a deeper amber, more of a topaz. He looked at her. As soon as her eyes were red. He would be able to mate with her. He chuckled.

'Naraku, what is so funny?' She asked. 'Oh and I need to get our food'

'I'll get it you stay here and do the washing'

'Ok' Kagome walked out the door; she knew something fishy was happening, she could never go out, when ever she woke up she had wounds her eyes were a deeper colour. Her nails were a cm longer. She wanted to find out what was happening, so she jumped over her fence, in one bound, She had never felt this strength. She walked down the street. People were everywhere.

'Hello' Kagome said.

'RUN IT'S THE DEMON' Said a young girl. All the people ran away. Kagome stood there. Then a hand was on her shoulder.

'Kagome you have to understand, your not a monster. I love you'

'Pervert' She slapped him but he had her in a grasp. He kissed her. She sighed. And let loose.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha stared in shock. Naraku was still kissing Kagome. Kagome stopped.

'Why are you here?' Inuyasha asked. And why was she kissing Naraku?

'You're the pervert' She said.

'I'm not a pervert'

'Get away from her pervert!' Naraku shouted.

Kagome walked off with Naraku, hand in hand.

Inuyasha chased after them. Her eyes were amber. He realized. Was she a demon? No he would have noticed. Was it Naraku? It had to be Inuyasha sat on the gutter. His eyes still wide from shock.

'Kagome, what is he doing to you?' He said to himself. His voice light, but stern.

**Thanx for reading. And thanx to reviewers. Its you that keeps me going. **

**Anyway review plz. My questions aren't going to well. I hope you enjoy the next Chappy: Getting Kagome Back. Thanx Again.**


	16. Getting Kagome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and at the moment I feel so sorry for him.

**I'm in Love with Vamps (IILWV is me): wow I have never gotten this far in a story.**

**Masked Man: Sooo, when is Inuyasha gonna save Kagome?**

**IILWV: Patience.**

**Masked Man: I have patience its just I want to know, now.**

**IILWV: That's not Patience, anyway if you knew the name of the chapter. Getting Kagome Back.**

**Anywayz on wid the chappy.**

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He was Aggravated but concerned had she moved on. He felt like he was insane. But he was gonna get her back.

He pulled out his cell phone:

'Miroku, get Sango and Rin and Sesshomeru and meet me at the park. At 7 ok'

'Uhuh' Inuyasha had hung up already though.

Inuyasha ran to his house.

'Inuyasha I just got a call from Miroku to meet you at the park at 7, why?'

'Don't worry I'll tell you when we get there, where's Rin?

'Ummm' A naked Rin came from behind Sesshomeru.

'Oh My gosh Rin, get some clothes on, good thing Miroku wasn't here…'

Inuyasha turned around. 'Let me rephrase that, I wish Miroku wasn't here'

'Oh its ok Inuyasha, me and Sesshy are mated now'

'Still this is my house too, My eyes are made for Kagome's body not yours' Inuyasha covered his eyes.

Sesshomeru slapped his younger brother.

'OUCH!!!' Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha ran out the door. And went to the park. His eyes were filled with hurt.

'Inuyasha, we came early'

Inuyasha looked up, he didn't like his friends seeing him like this, he felt like ripping his hair out, he knew he was going insane.

'Inuyasha?'

'Leave me alone!' Inuyasha growled.

'But…'

'Miroku we should go' Sango grabbed his shoulder.

'Wait' Inuyasha held his hand out.

They both starred at Inuyasha in shock. He fell to the floor. His head in his hands.

'Inuyasha?'

'I'm falling apart without her, I can't live. If she left me again. There is a whole in my heart and only she can fill it. But she won't talk to me'

'Inuyasha' Sango gave him a hug.

He hugged her back.

'I'll be fine' He stood up. All that was in his mind was Kagome. He was glad Sango didn't look like Kagome, because he might have kissed her otherwise.

'Inuyasha we are gonna be with you the whole way' Miroku held a fist up. Sango smiled.

'At least I'm not alone, but Kagome..' He trailed. He started mouthing something.

'Inuyasha, what was that?'

'Oh, you're here' He smiled.

Sesshomeru and Rin walked through the Park. Holding hands laughing.

'Sesshomeru, your so funny'

Inuyasha growled.

'Don't do this lovey dovey shit around me, I'll rip your heads off'

'Don't you dare threaten my mate'

'Well don't be lovey dovey around me, and I won't rip her head off'

Sesshomeru growled. Inuyasha growled back. (oooh Brotherly conflict)  
'Fine, Inuyasha you have it your way, but If we can't love each other around you then we're gonna leave' Sesshomeru walked off. Rin stayed.

'Sesshomeru, she is my cousin. My only relative' Her eyes filled with water.

'Rin' He hugged her. 'We're in brother' He looked at his brother, who had gone. Miroku had left with Sango as well.

'They are making my blood boil' Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

'They love each other, just like how you love Kagome'

'But Kagome. Isn't with. Me' Miroku was confused. Was he crying?

'Inuyasha, are you crying?' Sango asked. Miroku shook his head.

'Yea I am, you got a problem' he looked at the couple. His eyes widened.

'Inuyasha. Get a hold of yourself' Miroku was laughing.

'You guys are going out too, aren't you?'

'Umm well we have been for a while. We're actually engaged' Sango said, she was proud of this fact.

'well that's just perfect' Inuyasha was so angry. For one they didn't tell him And two Kagome and Him were meant to be together married.

_Flashback_

'_Kagome nothing can keep us apart, if we do separate, then our love for each other will bring us together again' Inuyasha said. Kagome's hands were in his._

'_You really mean it?' Kagome was thrilled._

_Inuyasha nodded. The kagome threw her arms around his neck and Kissed him._

_End of Flashback._

'Inuyasha, Inuyasha are yo there Inuyasha?' Miroku waved his hand widely in front of Inuyasha's face.

'I've got it'

'Got what?'

'How to save Kagome' Inuyasha grinned.

He grabbed his over shoulder bag. A piece of paper dropped from his bag. Miroku picked it up.

Inuyasha's hand writing:

_**If all else fails, I'll kill Naraku, and make Kagome love me again. But if she kills me I'll be happy.**_

'Inuyasha's gonna kill himself!' Miroku shouted.

'What!?!?!' Sango shouted. She whistled. Kirara came from the sky, demon form.

'Hop on' Sango urged. Miroku hopped on and grabbed Sango's butt.

'Would you rather walk?'

'No'

'THEN DON"T TOUCH MA BUTT!'

'Got it' Miroku grinned and laughed.

'Lets go'

**With Naraku**

Naraku watched Kagome bend over as she grabbed the rubbish off the floor.

'What are you looking at?' Kagome looked at Naraku.

'Oh um the floor' he blushed.

'So much for someone so evil, blushing at their girlfriend'

'What, since when am I evil?'

'Since I read today's news, and don't worry I like a guy who's a little evil' She smiled and walked over to him in her leather pants, and her bra. He stole her top. She grabbed his neck. He smiled. She smiled back.

'Naraku, I'm missing something' She said so seductively. He was so dumbfounded she snatched her top. Well if you call a Boob tube a top well it didn't make a difference.

'Well I guess your getting better' Naraku smiled.

'Naraku, I wake up my eye's are darker lately their almost red, I don't like it'

'Your just… look at the time I have to go' Naraku slyly walked away.

'Yea right' Kagome sniggered.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was soaring through the air. The wind was going crazy, he was grinning cheek to cheek. He was going to get Kagome back and he knew it. Well he hoped his plan would work.

He got to Naraku's, he went alone why did he do that.

'I'm gonna get you back Kagome' He sighed. What if it didn't work?

'Hmm' Kagome turned around and faced the window. 'There's something about that boy, when he comes around he always seems like he knows me and I think I know him to well' Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha broke down the door. Silence.

'Silent to silent' He said to himself. He ran up stairs.

'What am I doing dungeon, wait, girlfriend right his room. What if…' His eyes were wide. 'No she wouldn't' (Review and guess what he thought). He ran up stairs. He was gleaming in joy. But why would he be. He broke down the door. Kagome was sitting there smiling. But not at her. She was smiling out the window, she was singing:

That's the way I loved you.

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Inuyasha stood motionless.

'Yes, pervert' She laughed.

'Um, I'm Inuyasha. I don't think you remember me but I promised you nothing could get in our way. But you disappeared. I miss you I asked you to marry me. But we had to cancel I would Kagome, I'm in love with you. No matter what I'll be here for you' Kagome glistened with joy. But she didn't remember him. Her memory was fuzzy Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomeru. But he was fuzzy.

'Your right, I don't remember you' She looked at him. 'But if you think you can get me out of here please do' She begged.

'Kagome?'

'What?'

'Kagome… I need to sing you something' (ooo a twist I was gonna make him kiss her but to cliché )

Inuyasha started to Sing Just The Girl

He finished.

'Inuyasha, I don't know you but I wish I did, you are…' Inuyasha and Kagome embraced in a kiss. (ok not that cliché) Kagome's eyes were wide. She kissed him back. She didn't know him but it felt so right. Naraku walked through the door.

'Kagome? Inuyasha?' he said.

'Naraku' kagome gasped.

'You cheated on me'

'No actually she cheated on me' Inuyasha corrected him and Kagome nodded. Naraku growled.

Kagome squealed, a low grumble escaped Inuyasha's mouth.

'Inuyasha' Kagome ran over to him.

'Kagome, you remember?'

'Of course, lets kick his ass' She held up a fist. Inuyasha laughed.

'I'm fighting him myself' Inuyasha said still laughing.

'I don't think so'

'Well why don't you both die together'

'Inuyasha, kick his ass for me please' Kagome said.

'Oh god, now you change your mind…' Inuyasha was hit with a tentacle and thrown against the wall.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome's eyes went murky.

'Oh something good' Naraku challenged. Before Kagome could get enough grip to the floor she was hit with a tentacle to.

Inuyasha smile at her.

'I wanna die next to you Kagome' he smiled.

'Me too' She laughed, and coughed up blood.

'YOU JERK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU' Inuyasha shouted. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga

'What are you gonna do, chase me until you bite me dog boy'

Inuyasha growled. He was Hit with another tentacle. He hacked up blood. He had internal bleeding. But Kagome knew it.

'Inuyasha, don't please' Inuyasha smiled and wiped the blood from his mouth. His eyes were turning crimson.

'NO INUYASHA' Kagome hugged him. He threw her off. She hit the wall.

'You silly dog, you could be the death of that girl'

'SHUDDUP' Inuyasha growled.

'Inu…Inuyasha' Kagome coughed more blood this was worse. Inuyasha had Injured her badly.

'Shuddup wench' He said (he meaning INUYASHA).

'What did you call me?'

'A wench, W.E.N.C.H' Inuyasha smirked.

'You know for my boyfriend you're a jerk when your full demon'

How did she know, she had seen it before but had he told her? He didn't think so. His human was flowing out of his body at those word.

'But I know you love me, so I'll forgive you' She smiled. That made Inuyasha's heart stop.

'K-Kagome I'm so sorry' Inuyasha snapped out of it. His body was fully healed. Being a full demon at points could real be an up point.

'Inuyasha' She fainted.

'It wasn't me Hanyou, you did it' Naraku was right. Was Inuyasha the monster or was he. He held Kagome in his arms. He couldn't feel her heart beat. Did she faint.

'Kagome, wake up!' Inuyasha shouted.

'Hanyou, your either retarded or slow, or both, she is dead'

'I have a name, it's Inuyasha'

'Like I care'

'Your dead, kagome hang in there' Inuyasha laughed. He didn't know what to do.

He grabbed her hand and put it to his chest. He thought.

_Kagome, there are only two ways I can think of to bring you back to like and the first is well you being a claypot, with a rockhard heart, I wouldn't be able to stand that and the other os me giving you my soul, well half of it. If you can think of a better way. Talk to me. Kagome I love you, you're the one I'm waiting for. And for some reason I knew it. But I couldn't wait forever. But little did I know you were there the whole time. _

_Hey everyone, I want u all to guess wat he has to do. Well I think its cute. Thanx for reviewing._

_IILWV_


	17. Mated or More part 1

_**Hello everyone, I have finally decided to publish the summary for my twilight Fan fiction. Ready**_

_**Edward Cullen, is in love with Bella swan but after she leaves. He doesn't know what to do. He thought he could survive without her. But she went with the "werewolf" He doesn't think he can survive. Can he live without her. Or stop living altogether.**_

_**So what do you think? Anyway I still haven't finished this one so hear goes…**_

Kagome still laid on the cold floor. A tear dripped from Inuyasha's eye.

'Is the Puppy crying. Well if you hadn't come here and tried to be all that, then she would still be alive'

'Shut up' Inuyasha scooped Kagome up in his arms and jumped out the window. His face was cut and bleeding. He had determination running through his blood stream (ok adrenaline) He was going to get her back. He land in his room after breaking his window.

'kagome, I need you'

'Inuyasha, what's…'

Inuyasha looked up and glared at his new sister.

'Kagome!' Rin gasped.

'Leave, please sister'

'You just called me sister'

'Yes I did' He glared at her.

'Got it' She ran out the door. Her bite was showing on her neck.

Inuyasha started pumping her heart. He felt a beat against his hands. Kagome was alive but only partially.

'Kagome, I want you to be my mate, please' He begged her.

She nodded.

(sorry guys don't do lemons)

Kagome still laid still. Her neck had the mate mark on her neck. Inuyasha wasn't smiling. For some reason he wasn't happy.

'Inuyasha' Kagome turned her head towards him.

'Kagome, I thought I had lost you' he laid his head on her chest.

'I'll never leave you' She smiled. 'Lets go' She got up.

'We can't'

'What? Why?'

'I can't risk doing this to you again. If I did I couldn't live with myself. Kagome I couldn't lose you' he looked like he was hurt. So badly.

'Inuyasha' She started to shed tears.

'Kagome don't cry'

'That was so sweet' She hugged his again.

'But, huh?'

He looked at her.

'Inuyasha I couldn't live without you either. My heart needs you. And I feel somehow closer to you'

'Kagome that's because we are mates' He said. Almost proud of the fact.

'We're what'

'Mates, I asked you and you nodded'

'Inuyasha I was on the brink of death'

'Kagome, I don't understand isn't this what you wanted…'

'Inuyasha I wanted a human wedding then we mated' Kagome looked at him.

'It was the only way I could help you, and the only thing that can separate us is when… one of us dies' He said.

'What, kinda like till death do we part'

'No when either you or me dies the other dies as well'

'Inuyasha'

'I chose you, I didn't want anyone else Kagome, you are my life'

'Inuyasha, we will still have a human wedding, and what about Rin and Sesshomeru…'

'Shhh, they mated a day after you and I called off our wedding'

'What?'

'I think I understand how you got caught Kagome'

'How?'

'Well, because there wasn't going to be a bond between us. I guess it made it easier on Naraku to get to you. _"If no love is shown to the couple, easier possession is to come"' _ Inuyasha quoted.

'Inuyasha, I don't understand, Naraku can't possess people it has to be a Miko. Normally moon Miko. But Kikyo is a sun Miko'

Inuyasha nodded.

'Naraku is mated to a Miko, a moon Miko Kagome. Like how you are a Moon Miko'

'How did you know that, I never told you?'

'Blue Miko energy for Moon Miko's and Pink for Sun Miko's (I don't even know if that's true. And if you want to know next 2-3 chappies is the end. OMG its gonna be my first finished Fanfiction. Well at least I think that's when it gonna finish. Unless I think of something more dramatic. Wow on Wid da Story)

**Naraku**

'Kaira, get you fucking arse out here'

'Yes Master'

'How many times do I have to tell you. I am your mate you shall call me Naraku'

'I think MASTER suits you better, since you were flirting with another Miko'

'Honey, I was trying to get Inuyasha back'

'And wanting to mate with the Miko is going to do what, make it all better. If he killed you I'd die to. I can't get into her head anymore because she has finally got a really strong bond. That can't be broken'

'Mated' Naraku whispered.

'Yup'

'Well then I shall kill them both' Naraku laughed.

(at the moment I was thinking about making Inuyasha and kagome die, I want your thoughts, though I probably won't)

**Inuyasha**

'Kagome, I want you to know nothing's going to happen to either of us'

'I know, but if you die I died then we're both dead'

'At least we won't live without each other'

'But..'

He stopped her, his lips met hers. She shivered. He held her closer. The kissed for quite a while.

'Kagome, you don't to need to make a excuse. Nothing can separate us'

Kagome smiled.

'I know'

'Kagome, would ya stop having these weird mood swings, first ya mad and then ya happy'

'Sorry' She laughed. And laid down.

'Lemme guess your tired'

She just nodded. Then her slow snore came.

He sat done next to her. He started to rub her cheek. She rolled over and faced him. He rapped her arm around his body. He smirked. _**Even when she is sleeping she wants me.**_

'Inuyasha…' She whispered.

'She talk about me too'

'Shut up' She said.

'Ok you weren't asleep'

'I would be, if yo stopped talking' She smiled. He smiled back a kissed her.

Inuyasha hummed, Kidnap My Heart to Kagome. And slowly she fell asleep for real.

Inuyasha soon fell asleep as well. But that was disturbed with a shouting.

'OMG INUYASHA YOU MATED WITH MY COUSIN!!!' Rin shouted from the room.

'Shuddup, cus' Kagome said.

'Oh she is awake' Rin squealed. 'Shessy come and see your new sister'

'great another…' He stopped there because he got slapped in the face by Rin.

'Ok I'll shut up' Kagome growled. Bigger and louder then normal. She held her throat.

'Rin, you didn't have to scream you hurt my ears' She went to touch the ears on the side of her head but they were gone. So just for fun she touched the top of her head.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' She screamed, then she fainted.

'I guess he didn't take that too well' Sesshomeru laughed.

'I didn't know that would happen' Rin said with the ^_^ look on her face.

'I did, I just didn't know it would be so soon' Inuyasha smiled. Kagome grabbed onto the side of the bed, since she did fall off..

'You knew, but you didn't tell me'

'Kagome be careful, it's a water…' to late, the water bed burst from Kagome's claws, she has popped it and she got sprayed in the face with water. She growled again.

'Kagome…your all…wet' Inuyasha said between laughs.

'Shuddup' Her hairs was dripping and the smell of rubber was horrible.

'I'm having a shower' She spat.

She grabbed her clothes. And went inside the bathroom.

'KAGOME' Sango yelled. Kagome got out of the shower and had gotten dressed.

'Yes' She said.

'OMG ears' She jumped over to Kagome and started to rub her ears.

'Do that one more time to my ears and I _will_ eat you' Kagome practically growled.

'Ok, Ok sorry'

'Sorry, I don't know what came over me'

'Its ok Inuyasha said that too'

'Oh Inuyasha said that did he, to you. Not to me' She laughed.

'Ohhh, he likes you'

'No duh, we are getting married. And now we are bonded by soul'

'You would think since now your demon he'd be part Miko'

'OMG what if he is' Kagome looked at Sango.

Kagome ran down stairs a little to fast and ran into the door.

'I guess I don't know my own speed yet' Once again Inuyasha was almost peeing from laughter.

'Shuddup'

'I can't…Breathe…Your…So…Funny' Inuyasha said trying to breathe.

'I said Shuddup' Kagome crossed her arms against her chest. Then she pounced on Inuyasha.

'Ha you might be part Miko' She poked her tongue out

'W-What?' he said jumping to his feet.

'You heard me' She said grinning.

'How would you know?'

'Well I am a Miko, and I am part demon, so why wouldn't my Miko energy be with you'

'because I'm a guy'

'Oh, you're right'

'aren't I always though'

'I would eat you but since we're together, I can't'

'funny'

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and kissed her.

She tried to push him off, but didn't succeed to well. He held her tighter and kissed her harder. Normally this would her. So she used her miko energy and her strength and this time pushed him off.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

'I'm mad at you remember' She said.

Inuyasha pulled out a chain from his pocket. It was a golden locket.

'Inuyasha…'

She held it up to her.

"Together Forever" it broke in two. One half for her one for him.

'You have together' she said. 'I'll have forever' She looked at him.

On the back it said:

Stand

Fight

Love

Tear us apart.

Kagome looked confused. Inuyasha smirked and walked off.

Kagome still stared at the back. Stand, Fight, Love, Tear us apart? She didn't get it. So she followed Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha' She looked at him.

'yes'

'What does this mean?' She threw the locket to him.

'Mine says Together we' he said.

Then he tossed it back to her. (if you have yet realized it is Together we Stand, Together we fight, Together we Love, Something Something(bracket inside bracket wow lame, anyway you'll find out what it really says soon) Tear us Apart, But that isn't the whole riddle, you have to read the next chappie to find out more)

'Together we Tear us apart' She said to herself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have this'

Kagome walked outside her nose was more sensitive. She could smell and Chocolaty fragrance. And a sweet Honey fragrance too, that was Inuyasha's.

'Hey Kagome…' Kouga waved but stopped when he saw she had ears.

'What Kouga/'

He was still starring and he ran into a pole.

'Ha, wolf boy, that what's yo get for hitting on ma MATE' Inuyasha said. Kagome was Laughing.

Kouga stood up, his nose was bleeding.

'Kouga are you ok?' Kagome ran over to him.

Inuyasha let a growl loose.

'kagome, you don't know much about Dog mating. Its much stronger than any other mating. Especially with HANYOU'S' he yelled.

'Kouga, you hurt my ears' Kagome rubbed her ears.

'They look good on you Kagome' He said before he ran off. Kagome stood there in the rain. But she didn't feel cold. She felt almost a sigh of relief. She went to the library.

'Dog Demons' She repeated it to herself. Then she found a book.

_Dog Demons: Written By Hungarian, lacy Mujian_.  
_Chapters:_

_Dog Demons 1-23_

_Mating 24-56_

Kagome stopped there, and flipped to the page Kagome starred at the page in utter shock. Her mouth dropped…

**Dog Demons are partically known for mating. Hanyou's normally mate with Miko's. But if they are not Satisfied…**

_**Is that a cliffy. I still don't know. I'm so stupid. It only took me a day to write this story. I almost cried when I thought up ma last chapter.**_

_**Thanx for reviews I'm In Love With Vamps (lol I got ma name right)**_


	18. Mated or More Part 2

Disclaimer: You have way to many disclaimers in the story. UNKNOWN

Shuddup, I'm aloud to have as MANY disclaimers as I want ME

Well some reader don't want to read your stupid Disclaimers Unknown

Would you shut up, you and you big mouth ME

What did you just say UNKNOWN

I said would you SHUT UP Me

GRRRR HIM

YOU SOUND LIKE A DOG ME

GRRR HIM

What ever ON with the story, oh and Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. I got stuck with this brat. (points thumb over shoulder. To a person chewing on a ball) Hey give that BACK

**Dog Demons are practically known for mating. Hanyou's normally mate with Miko's. But if they are not Satisfied… They kill their mates. As you all know Miko's powers aren't transferred into their mates. But their mates power is transferred into them. The only way to kill your mate, is to kill them your self. Normally Dog Demons only mate for reasons, like sex, money and to kill. But if a dog Demon truly loved someone then they would have done so much for them. E.g.: Had a human wedding afterwards, Taking them out for dinner. Saved them multiple times. And say 'I can't live without you' normally yea that means they love you. But for women it isn't the same. They show hatred and scowl at the one they love. Hanyou's are known for being reckless. And sometimes in their body wish to kill their mates. Most succeed. But if their mate loves them so. They will have the power to stop them. Or Die with them.**

**The only way to get out of Mating is if the male mate sees the female mate with a male too many times. 3 times is too many. Females are the same. They are ok with it. But the females have to be family to touch their property their mate. SO if you have mated with a Dog Demon then be careful please, **

**Inutashio Takahashi.**

Kagome smiled.

'Inuyasha you love me don't you' A tear dropped onto the page. She put the book back and walked out of the library.

Then she ran to her new home. She wondered how Sango was. She stopped in the middle of the road. And turned towards Sango's house. The she remembered. Three times with a male. Kagome smiled and ran back to her house.

'Inuyasha, I'm home'

'Hey baby' Inuyasha said. Making Kagome jump.

'I'm meant to have good senses but I can't sense you that sucks' She smiled and looked up at him. Locking her hands around his neck, she kissed him. He kissed her back. She let go of his neck and started to rub hers.

'All that hurt' She snapped her neck and went up stairs. Inuyasha beat her up there.

'Come on Kagome, since now your as fast as me, lets run' he said.

'Nah' Kagome said.

'But, your boring' Inuyasha said.

'Actually I'll go' She said, after the your boring. *not satisfied*.

'Yes' He yelped.

'Oh come on your not gonna be yessing (new word) when I kick your ass' Kagome said. With a confident gleam in her eye.

'Oh whatever' Inuyasha smiled.

_First she said no, I didn't really care but then she said yes. This girl is crazy, but I love her that way._

'Inuyasha, hurry up' Kagome said. She was already out the door.

'CHEAT' he yelled. He ran out the door only to be grabbed by a Hanyou and kissed.

Kagome kissed him. She crushed her lips hard against his.

_This is the best kiss she has ever given me, what's gotten into her._

Inuyasha pushed her off.

'Are you ok Kagome, you seem different'

'Uh' She stopped.

'You were reading something about dog Demons, why didn't you ask me?' He said. He seemed disappointed.

'well I… was kinda embarrassed'

'Well in that book what did it say?'

She grabbed something out of her pocket.

'You ripped it out of the book' He was shocked.

'NO' Kagome said.

'Oh' Inuyasha started to read. He laughed at the not so funny parts.

'I really would have rather you had asked me' he said.

'Why?'

'Most of this is bullshit, oh we don't like you being with species of the opposite sex, that's wolves, we don't kill our mates if we aren't satisfied. That's full dog demons. And no we don't mate for money, sex or for the kill, we mate for love' Inuyasha said.

'Oh' well then can I see Sango and Miroku' Kagome looked at him.

'What am I your father?' he said.

'No'

'That was a rhetorical question' He looked at her.

'Oh' she smiled and ran off.

She got to Sango's house in a matter of seconds.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

'Coming' Sango got to the door and opened it.

'KAGOME' she shouted.

'Sango sensitive ears now'

'Oh yea' She looked at Kagome.

'Can I have a hug at least?' Kagome looked at her.

'Yes' Sango hugged Kagome, who hugged her back.

'Come on in' Sango said.

'Have you put on weight Sango?' Kagome asked.

'No, I'm pregnant' Sango said.

'What!' Kagome fainted.

Well at least they thought she fainted. She had passed out. For 2 Hours.

'I said it in a whisper, hoping she wouldn't hear it but with those sensitive dog ears, anyone could' Sango stated.

'I'm fine Sango' kagome said. Still in shock.

'Oh Kagome' Sango smiled and Gave her a hug.

'Sango, when are they due?'

'They?'

'Your pregnant with twins' Kagome sniffed the air. 'Sorry, triplets'

'NOT'

'oh ok'

'WHAT!' This time both Miroku and Sango fainted.

'How did you know that?'

'Good nose' Kagome pointed to her nose.

'Oh, well ye get better'

Kagome nodded and starred at the couple on the floor. Kagome giggled.

'You mean, I'm pregnant with triplets' Sango said, when she got off the floor. Kagome nodded.

'Well that's me, and my super sperm' Miroku laughed. But copped three slaps, Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha. They all laughed. Except Miroku of course. Sango walked around trying to get she was going to be a mother of three, in her head.

'Calm down Sango'

'CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, I'M GONNA LOOK LIKE AN ELEPHANT' Kagome laughed. So did Inuyasha. She slapped them both. But they both growled.

'Ok remind me not to get on you bad side' Sango said slowly backing away.

'Inuyasha, with demons how long does it take for a baby to grow'

'Well its accelerated so about 4-5 months' Inuyasha said.

'Ok'

'Why?'

'Nothing' Kagome smiled and walked off.

'She is hiding something' Inuyasha said.

'Inuyasha, brother' Inuyasha screamed, his brother just called him brother and he was smiling. Inuyasha backed away slowly.

'Inuyasha', Sesshomeru stopped smiling. Inuyasha stopped backing away.

'yes'

'Your gonna be, UNCLE!' Sesshomeru shouted.

'OUCH! God damn it, you have sensitive ears too' Inuyasha looked at Kagome rubbing her ears.

'Funny' Sesshomeru was smiling again. This time Inuyasha hid behind Kagome.

'I'm scared kagome, he is smiling' Inuyasha said.

'I'm scared too' Kagome and Inuyasha ran off..

'Boy, so my big boy Inuyasha is gonna be a…'

'Please don't say father' Inuyasha sighed.

'No I was going to say Uncle'

'Oh' Inuyasha smiled.

'What's with these girls, pregnant at this age' Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

'Well Kagome, there is a good chance you are too' Inuyasha looked back at her, she was pacing.

'WHAT' Kagome smiled. And jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

'Your not mad'

'Why would I be, they will be our little, dog eared children' Kagome was ecstatic.

'You wanna have kids?'

'Yes. Do you?' She looked at him.

'Well, I… uh…'

'I take that as a no' Kagome got down from Inuyasha and walked off.

'Kagome, if we defeat Naraku we can get married and have kids' Inuyasha yelled.

'YOU MEAN IT' Kagome shouted.

'uh yup'

'YAY' Kagome jumped back into Inuyasha's arms this time he fell.

'Well lets go get Naraku'

'K'

'Miroku, Sesshy, Rin…come on lets go'

'What about me?' Sango asked. She looked a little angry.

'Your pregnant, oh Rin you too. Stay here your pregnancy is accelerated' Kagome said.

'Fine'

Kagome felt needed because she was the only female that didn't need to stay away. This was her battle as much as it was anyone else's.

Inuyasha was about to scoop Kagome into his arms when, he finally remembered that she was half demon as well. He laughed at the thought. But he had his arms in the bridal position and she jumped into them.

'You wanted to carry me, yes?'

'Uh yup'

'Ok then lets go'

Inuyasha nodded and started running. The ran through the forest and the park. Until they reached Naraku's tower.

'We're here, Kagome'

Kagome nodded and let herself down. She had looked so peaceful sleeping.

'Inuyasha, Sesshomeru and Miroku go on to the west, me and…' She turned around at the 3 confused men.

'Your going in alone…HA' Inuyasha bellowed in laughter.

'Shut up, fine Miroku and me inside the castle, Inuyasha and Sesshomeru, try not to kill each other. Go along the outside perimeter and as soon as everything is cleared meet me and Miroku inside the Main room. Alright lets go'

'Keh, I could kill Sesshomeru wid ma eyes closed' Before he could say anymore Kagome had gave him a quick kiss, almost as if to say. At least were going to be together forever.

She walked inside of Naraku house. She stood, she could sense Miroku's fear.

'Stop shaking would ya. If you blow our cover we are both dead. And your wife would be raising 3 kids on her own' kagome whispered.

'Right, stop shaking' Miroku said. He stood up straight but the shaking over powered him.

The necklace around Kagome's neck lightly started to glow.

'Huh' She picked it up.

'Come on Miroku. Those two will be fine' kagome winked at him. That gave him a sudden burst of energy.

'OK' Miroku ran up the stairs.

'Coming Miroku'

**Outside**

'Geeze why'd this have to happen now?' Inuyasha pulled out his sword from the sheath, the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha started to attack Naraku's army. 'Fuck this' Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran to the door. He threw it open. Where were they? Inuyasha growled. The necklace suddenly felt ice cold.

He ran up the spiral staircase. To find an Injured Miroku on the floor and a fighting Kagome.

'KAGOME' Inuyasha shouted. She jumped behind Naraku and smiled a gleaming smile. He waked Inuyasha with a tentacle. And Kagome screamed. Her Necklace started to burn her skin.

'Kagome' Inuyasha had said.

'Inuyasha the necklace it burns' Kagome squealed.

'Inuyasha, your pity little wench here doesn't know about your necklace's power does she?'

'Shuddup Naraku, you fucking Cock sucker' (oooh) Inuyasha pounded Naraku.

'What does he mean InuYasha?'

'Well (by the way Inuyasha tells the story while fighting Naraku) the necklace, it joins us together as one. But only if I had a mate that's why I didn't give it to you sooner. Anyway. Mine freezes when your hurt or in danger and yours burns'

'But it had said Together we stand, Together we Fight, together we love, together we tare us apart, I don't get it'

'Kagome think about it why would we tare each other apart'

'Oh good point' Kagome smiled. 'Then what is it'

'NOTHING CAN TARE US APART' Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome smiled and chanted it. Then the both started to glow.

'What did I do?' Kagome asked horror struck.

'Nothing Kagome, you brought us together'

'But we are together' Kagome said.

'Look at the necklace' Inuyasha shouted. Kagome starred at the necklace. There was a picture of Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha' She sighed.

'Yes my sweet' Inuyasha looked at her, then he got wacked by a tentacle.

'YOU ASS' Kagome shouted her eyes went red. As she filled with anger. The pain ran through her. She could fell the new length of adrenaline in her system as she ripped of another arm from Naraku.

'Kagome, calm down' Inuyasha screamed.

'NEVER' Kagome looked at Inuyasha's pain inflicted face. Her Heart dropped. She felt like she was going to throw up. Did she do that? She can't have. She jumped from Naraku over to Inuyasha.

'Are you ok?' he eyes were chocolate brown.

'Fine'

'Brother, were am I in this fun?'

'God, Sesshomeru you really scare me when you call me your brother' Inuyasha shivered.

'Well lets get started' kagome Sesshomeru and Inuyasha pretty much sang together.

Then after Inuyasha had ripped Naraku's gut open. And Kagome had pulled off a few limbs. Sesshomeru finished him of, with a blow to the heart.

Miroku woke up.

'Hey guys. How did I do?'

The three others laughed. At his pity try to make himself looks good.

Inuyasha, Sesshomeru and Kagome all jumped out the window while Miroku had to take the stairs.

**With the others **

Sango squealed in happiness to see Miroku. And Sesshomeru was so happy to see Rin.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and gave her a kiss. But went down on his knees,

'Mrs. Kagome Annabel Higurashi, you are everything I have wanted and needed. You are my love, my best friend and My soul mate. Will you please be Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi' Inuyasha winced for the scream.

'um, Inuyasha. I ALREADY AGREED BUT I LOVE IT' Kagome shouted. She swung her self around his neck.

_**DW it isn't the last chapter. Next one is. I think. Anyway. I'm thinking I might make a sequel. What do you think?. New evil beings. Anyway. Next chapter in called. Somewhere at my best friends Wedding. Anyway lol. **_


	19. Wedding Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Me: OMG, last chapter of my story. Well unless there is and epilogue then there will be another chapter. Well good thing is I have decided to make a sequel.**

**Inuyasha: well whats it about?**

**Me: you'll have to find out.**

**Inuyasha: Oh Come on, Winks**

**Me: That may make me stop breathing but its not gonna work, ok on wid da story.**

**1 month later (btw this chappue is called. WEDDING TIME)**

Kagome sat down on the bed feeling her stomach. Once again this morning she didn't feel to well. She smiled as her mate and fiancé walked through the door.

'Hey sweet heart' Inuyasha smiled and kissed her head.

'Hey baby' She looked at him.

'Wedding is tomorrow' Inuyasha said. A grin forming across his face. Kagome still didn't know were the wedding was taking place at all. He said it was a surprise. But that wasn't going to be the only surprise.

'I want to know where it is' Kagome said. She leaned over Inuyasha as she pushed him onto her bed.

'Well your gonna have to wait' he smirked. He flipped her on her back. And started kissing up and down her neck.

'Well…if…i…have…to…give…you…a…surprise…then…you…will…be…so…happy…when…you…get…it' Inuyasha said between kissing Kagome's neck.

'I have to go get my dress' Kagome stated.

Inuyasha had noticed she had tried to put of having sex with him for a while.

'Kagome are you ok'

'Yea why?'

'You don't seem well'

'I'm fine really' She walked out the door and onto the staircase.

'Hey Kaggy' Rin said waving.

'Rin come with me' Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and walked out the front door. Inuyasha stood in the doorway of his bedroom. Something wasn't right.

'What's that sessh?'

'Inuyasha none of your business, you should be working on your vows' Sesshomeru stated.

'Oh fuck, thanks bro' Inuyasha went back into his room.

**Rin and Kagome**

'What?' Rin looked at Kagome.

'Rin I think I'm gonna need to get my dress before the wedding'

'Oh yea' Rin grinned. 'And you wanted me to help' A tear escaped Rin's eye.

'Umm yea' Kagome got into her Red Porsche, an early present from Sango and Miroku.

Sango looked like she gained pounds, but fair enough having three kids is a lot.

The arrived at "The Wedding Dress" (I think it's a made up shop)

Kagome walked in.

'Hello, how may I help you?' a lady with Fiery red hair walked up to the two girls.

'We need a wedding dress' Kagome looked at the girl. She was from the start of her school year. The one that yelled at her.

'Hey, Ayame. Get you tight little booty in here' Kouga's voice rang from the other room.

'Kouga, customer' Ayame Yelled.

'Oh fuck' Kouga walked out, his top was off, his black pants were unbuttoned and slipped his hand into Ayame's.

'Kagome' Kouga looked at Kagome wide eyed.

'Yes'

'Your getting married' He looked at her.

'yes, I also sent out an invite to you' She looked at the mail.

'You did?'

Kagome nodded. Then walked over to the clothing rack. She saw a pale blue dress the was extremely low cut. Kagome smiled and picked it out.

'I choose this' She went to the changing rooms. And put it on. It fit perfectly. It was strapless. Kagome walked out. Her three friends jaws dropped.

'You look stunning' They chanted together.

Kagome blushed. She took it off in the changing rooms and got into her normal clothes.

'That will be $350'

'But on the tag it say $750' Kagome looked at Ayame.

'I know, it's a sorry for what I did at the start of the year' Ayame bowed her head.

'Thank you' Kagome gave her the money and went home.

**The next day/Wedding day**

'Kagome get up' Inuyasha's sweet voice rang through her ears.

Her eyes fluttered open. He stood over her.

'Yes sweet heart' she laughed.

'Come on, Rin's got your dress. You have to go with her in the helicopter coz I'm really not meant to see you before the wedding'

'Helicopter?'

'Yup'

Kagome got up, she was still is her silk night gown. She walked out side and saw Rin.

'Rin'

'Yup, get in'

Kagome got into the car. She sat in the passenger's side. The arrived at the helicopter terminal at about 9.00am.

'get in' Rin shouted over the blades over the propeller.

Kagome got in. And sat down. They were up in the air, flying over the forest. _What is Inuyasha up to?_ Then a rocky area was there filled with chairs and an alter. Kagome's eyes grew wide.

'Inuyasha' She whispered. It was in front of a water fall. There were two tents. The helicopter landed.

'Kagome this tent' Rin shouted again. Kagome walked into the tent. To find. Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagura.

Rin gave Kagome her dress. And Kagome got dressed into it. Her hair was a mess.

'Lets get started' Sango shouted.

It took three hours for the girls to get Kagome perfect.

Her hair was curled at the back and hanging down. In a bun. She had something borrowed and blue. They were both Rin's clips. Something old was Kagome's mother's gold earrings and something new was Kagome's tiara.

Kagome had light pink blush with black eye liner and mascara. Her eye shadow was blue. She had clear lip gloss, that made her lips a shiny red. Kagome starred in shock and in aw of her friends.

'Thank you' She whispered. Her eyes started to fill with water. She didn't know who the girl in the mirror was, she didn't look like herself but she did.

'Now for the veil' Rin placed it on Kagomes head. It covered her stunning face.

'Thank you, I couldn't thank you enough'

'Don't mention it, I mean Sesshy won't let me have a human wedding at least Inuyasha has a good heart' Rin pouted.

'Rin you should have seen Sesshomeru's face when he found out you were pregnant it was fucking scary' Kagome smiled at Rin.

The music started.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I'M GETTING MARRIED' Kagome shouted.

'Uh we know'

'Get out there sexy' Kagome nodded.

She started walking down the isle. The music rang through her ears. She knew he loved her and she loved him and they would never be apart. The bouquet in her hands. She smiled. Her friend Jakostu was standing in a bridal gown. Kagome laughed. She got to the alter. With a husband in complete aw.

'We gather hear today to witness a gather of love and family. Please stand for the happy couple as they say there vows'

'Kagome, Your not pretty your Beautiful, Your not in my Head your in my heart, And if you left me I wouldn't cry I'd die. You're my best friend, my everything, my life. Miss Kagome Higurashi. Please be my wife' Inuyasha said. Tears dripped down Kagome's face.

'Now words can explain how much I love you, want you and need you, You're my best friend, my everything, my life. Yes Mr. Takahashi. I will be your wife' Inuyasha smiled.

'Miss. Kagome Higurashi will you take Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?'

'I do'

'Please place the ring on his finger'

Kagome placed the ring on is finger.

'And you Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi, will you take Miss. Kagome Higurashi to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, till death you part?'

'I do'

'Please put the ring on'

'You may now kiss the bride' Inuyasha lifted up the veil. And kissed Kagome passionetly.

'Wooh, your sexy husband is HOT kagome you know how to pick em' Jakostu screamed.

'Shuddup Jakostu' Kagome said.

'Inuyasha I see you've met my brother'

'Brother?'

'And my boyfriend'

Hiten said with a smile.

'Boyfriend?' Inuyasha looked like he was gonna pass out. Kagome Kissed him again and that brought him back to his senses.

'I love you wife'

'And I love you too'

'Now time for speeches' the priest said.

'I never thought Inuyasha and Kagome would get married, their relationship turned out like hell. And I felt like murdering him, but I fell in love with his brother…'

'I wouldn't have stopped you'

'Shut up, anyway here they are, oh boy I'm crying. Um at the alter. She isn't just a little cousin anymore she is my sister and best friend welcome to the family sis'

'Thank you'

Kagome stared crying and she hugged Rin'

'Female's these days get way too emotional' Sesshomeru said to Inuyasha, nudging his ribs.

'Yup'

'Sesshomeru, your speech'

'Ok, um I never thought my brother would get married to a female heck I never thought he'd get married at all' the crowd started laughing. Inuyasha growled. (get it Sesshies saying Inu's gay) 'Anyway, I've seen their relationship grow, and it is one of a kind. I've grown fond of their lovey Dovey shit. And his anger management issue's when she goes somewhere. His heart is in her hands. They are meant to be together. I wanted to say sorry brother, about everything. I love ya bro' Sesshomeru's eyes filled with water.

'Ya mean it' Inuyasha started crying.

Sesshomeru nodded. The hugged and cried into each other.

'They say we're emotional'

'Umm' Cough.

'I'm not meant to hug you, you smell like dog'

'I am half dog jerk'

'Nope its just you, puppy'

'Mrs. Takahashi time to throw the bouquet'

Kagome nodded and turned her back towards the crowd. The bouquet landed in the hands in no other than, Jakostu. (were you thinking Sango).

'I'd like to thank you all for coming and wishing us good luck in the future. I know I will be a good, friend husband and lover…'

'Don't forget father' Kagome said with a grin.

'F-father'

'Yup' She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and placed it against her stomach. He felt a kick against his hand.

'Kagome, Why didn't you tell me?'

'Coz, it was a surprise'

'How did I not know I would have smelt it' Inuyasha stated.

'Yes, well I am a Miko so you wouldn't have smelt past my scent barrier'

'Wait, I couldn't smell you scent at all'

'Yup'

'God this is why I love you' Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and led her into the reception area. They sat down at the head of the table.

'I'd like to propose a toast to the newly wed couple' Sango said.

'They never liked each other, or loved each other. Until they finally realized their true potential, of love. Kagome is now going to be a mother. Kagome Inuyasha have a great time. And love each other forever'

Kagome's cheeks went red with embarrassment. She loved Sango like a sister. How could she not.

**After the reception**

'Oh Inuyasha, I forgot to tell you that we are having twins'

'What'

'T.W.I.N.S' Kagome smiled at her husbands surprised face.

Ok that was the last chapter. I'm crying wow I loved that chapter. I loved Sesshy's joke. Lol I came up with that. Yes there is going to be a sequel. Not it is not going to be about Kaggie's Kids. Well you'll have to find out. Watch out for the epilogue.

With that said Bii


	20. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: (Might be the last chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all, but Kagome Higurashi does. :p

**1 month Later**

Kagome was sitting down on her banana chair. Holding her stomach. It had grown bigger since the wedding. Kagome was smiling at the beat of the kids feet against her womb. Inuyasha sat next his wife and started to rub her abnormally large stomach.

'I love you Kagome' Inuyasha said pecking Kagome on the cheek.

'I love you too' Kagome made the kiss more passionate.

Miroku ran past the happy couple, his fiancé chasing after him.

'Inuyasha, pal buddy. Wait till the hormones kick in you won't love her after that'

'Shut up, pervert' Sango screamed. She had grabbed a butchers knife.

'What did he do now Sango?'

'He was perving on the waitress' Sango screamed.

'Same old Miroku' Inuyasha and kagome chimed together.

Kagome got up. Inuyasha pushed her back down.

'What do you want?'

'I'm not disabled' Kagome smiled and got up. Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

**2 Years later**

'Kairi, come back. Not don't go over there. Kenji don't encourage her'

Kagome was laughing her butt of seeing her husband chasing after the double trouble twins. Her daughter Kairi and her son Kenji.

'Honey, put some effort into it, your bigger then them' Kagome laughed.

'Shut up, next time I'm the one getting pregnant and sitting on ma ass all day' Inuyasha scowled.

'If you want. But its gotta hurt afterwards' Kagome reminded him.

Inuyasha stopped Imagining the pain he would go through.

'Actually you stay pregnant' Inuyasha said. Chasing after his children.

Once again Kagome was pregnant, Ayame was pregnant with twins. Rin was pregnant with another child as well. Sango already had all of her kids. And to her surprise was the happiest mother in the world. Because her husband actually can't perve while he looks after the kids. So the 4 girl sat back and relaxed as the males did the work.

'Inuyasha, I'm gonna cook lunch what do you want?'

'Umm ramen' Inuyasha answered.

'Me too' Kouga, Sesshomeru and Miroku chimed together.

Kagome walked inside. She had been pregnant fro four months now. Last time her kids came at four months. Kagome got a pain in her stomach.

'Ahhhhhh' She grabbed her womb. She was going into labor.

'KAGOME' Inuyasha ran inside. And scoped her up in his muscular arms.

Kagome was in much more pain then what she was with the twins.

'Is she ok?' Rin asked.

'She'll be fine' Rin started screaming.

'Guys, my water broke' Rin looked at Sesshomeru. Without even been told. He and Inuyasha ran to the hospital.

Kagome and Rin were in Labor for three hours.

Sakura and Satski, Sakura was Kagome's and Satski was Rin's.

Inuyasha walked into the labor room. Kagome looked worn out but so happy.

'She has my eyes, and hair. And different colored ears, Inuyasha. She is one of a kind'

'SHE' Inuyasha almost passed out.

'Inuyasha get a hold of yourself. You and I both knew I was having a girl'

'But I wanted a boy' Kagome smiled and got out of bed. Being a hanyou she heeled easier.

'Kagome sit down' Inuyasha demanded.

'I'm a hanyou. I heel quickly' She said.

'Kagome' Inuyasha smiled. And lifted her up and put her back on the bed.

'Let me see Sakura' Inuyasha said.

'She is right here' kagome lifted her gown up to see Sakura, being breast fed'

'Rin, how is Satski?' Kagome asked.

'Oh she is fine' Rin held up a baby girl. That looked a lot like Sakura, just with a tail and brown hair.

Kagome giggled.

'What did I miss something?'

'They were born at the exact same time' Kagome laughed again.

'Really' Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. And got out of the bed.

'Kagome' Inuyasha whined.

'I want to go home. And sleep' Kagome walked over to the window and opened it. Looked back at Inuyasha and smiled.

'Wait, I'll drive you home' Inuyasha said. His eyes grew wide when she went to jump out of the window.

'Ok' kagome smiled and kissed Rin's forehead.

Inuyasha opened the passenger door.

'For you my love' Inuyasha said.

'Thank you'

The got into the car and drove of into the setting sun…

**Ok that was the shortest epilogue ever. But anyway. There will be a sequel I promise. It is gonna be called when love blossoms. So keep and eye out. You can read my twilight fanfiction called GoodBye My Love. I hope you like.**

**IILWV**


End file.
